My Dare Became My Best Friend
by TrueYouth
Summary: We all know that there's a world full of vampires but Rose Hathaway doesn't... She got a lot to drink and one night, one dare, one kiss changed her Life completely. The dare that was just supposed to stay a one time memory, became a lifelong love story. And the world that's been kept hidden from her will now reveal itself along with so much other things... (Rated M for language)
1. Chapter 1

**My fifth fanfic for VA! This is not really something I've been thinking through so I'm just going to write as it comes to me. To be honest I just came up with the idea. I have no idea if it's been made before but hope you'll like it :)**

**(If you didn't read the description you should probably know that Rose is a human in this fanfic but everyone else is what they are in the books though Rose doesn't really know about it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its characters.**

After one hour of never have I ever, I was completely wasted. I don't know how much I'd have to drink. I couldn't even tell which genius's idea it was to switch game into Truth or Dare – my game.

"Are you crazy?" It was Christian and he directed the question towards Sydney so I guessed she was my genius.

"What?" She asked and gave Christian an angry look.

"Don't you know that Rose is the master of Truth or Dare?" Adrian exclaimed, clearly as drunk as me.

"Queen!" I corrected him. "I'm the fucking queen of everything!" I exclaimed loudly and everyone started to laugh – including me. I couldn't tell if they were laughing with me or at me though…

"I think we can take the risk since she's so drunk!" Sydney joked and everyone laughed again. They all agreed to playing Truth or Dare in the end.

"Hey, let's get to town, there are better dares there." Christian suggested and we all thought it was a good idea – especially me. I was happy to be able to walk. Adrian proved to be even more drunk than me and Eddie wasn't especially sober either – well more sober then some other of us.

I wasn't surprised when Christian was the one to begin the game when we came down to town. He looked at us all to decide which one to begin with and he chose me – of course…

"Rosie… Truth or Dare?" I laughed and looked at him with my "are-you-fucking-kidding-me-face".

"Oh Chrissie, I thought you knew me by now but if I have to clarify it to you all then… Dare bitches!" I shouted out loud and turned some attention towards us. An older couple laughed when they saw me and Christian gave me the dare.

"Walk up to the two old people over there and sing "I just had sex"." I did as I was told, walked up to the couple stood in front them and sang "I just had sex", I even did a little dance. They looked so chocked and wherever they went I went and I didn't leave even when they threatened to call the cops. Soon Eddie came and swung me over his shoulder and I waved goodbye to the couple as I continued to sing, hanging over Eddie's shoulder. The whole gang were laughing their asses off.

"You better be ready Ivashkov…" I laughed and Adrian stopped laughing.

"Will you listen if I beg for mercy?" He pleaded and I pretended to think about it.

"It's tempting to make you beg on your bare knees but what's even more tempting is to make you suffer – public!" I gave him my famous "man-eater-smile" and Adrian swallowed hard.

"Okay, let's get it over with, if I should go down it will be with pride so dare." I looked around for a good dare that would truly make him suffer.

"Walk up to the guard outside that club and ask if he'd like to buy some drugs." I finally said and Adrian looked a little pale.

"He will beat me to death Rose! He's a guard for god sake!" Adrian exclaimed and I laughed along with the other – everyone but Sydney who also seemed a little pale.

"You're not backing out, are you?" I asked acting shocked. Adrian swallowed hard – again and then went up to the club guard. Man, he didn't look very nice…

The whole group sneaked up behind a corner so that we could hear their little conversation. Adrian leaned in close and whispered (well, he could barely whisper because of the loud music coming from inside but as quiet as he could).

"Hey dude, I've got a few bags left? What do you say? You get them for half the price." Adrian said and first the guard looked stunned but then changed mood.

"How many do you have?" He asked and we all started laughing. Adrian looked even paler now. The guard actually wanted to buy drugs, oh god, today's people…

Adrian took off quickly, rounded the corner while breathing heavily.

"That was really a nightmare, you guys! I mean, did you hear him? He wanted to actually buy drugs!" While everyone was listening to Adrian rambling about the "nightmare" of his, Lissa came up to my side and pointed at something – or someone.

"Rose look! That's what I call for a hot guy!" Lissa squealed in excitement. I looked to where she pointed and very correctly. There stood the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God!" That was all I could say.

"Lissa?" It was Adrian calling Lissa's name and we both jumped in surprised.

"Yes?" Lissa asked and looked up. I just couldn't tear my eyes off that guy. He had long brown hair that was put up in a ponytail by his neck, deep dark brown eyes that you could just melt into and he was wearing black jeans and a navy blue button-up shirt with his sleeved rolled up to his elbows.

"Truth or dare?" The question was coming from Lissa and I realized I'd missed her truth - or dare or whatever she'd chosen. I was finally back to reality.

"Dare, obviously…" I said cockily. She seemed to already have figured that part out.

"Go up to Mr. Hottie and give him a true "Rose Hathaway Kiss"." Oh that was exactly the dare I needed right now.

"Really Lissa? I don't want a kiss from Rose!" Christian exclaimed and she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips and whispered something in his ear – I didn't want to know what she'd told him though…

I was kind of happy now that I'd been drinking so much because it made me disconnect any possible consequences or the Rose Hathaway that had a brain to think with and that didn't rush into things, head first – yes there is actually such Rose Hathaway existing! Without thinking any further about it I walked right up to this guy and as I came closer and closer I could feel myself actually get a little nervous but I didn't get why. It was just a really hot guy… He turned to look at me as I stood right beside him and I jumped up in his arms. He caught me, probably by reflexes and I gave him what I was expected to do. I gave him the true Rose Hathaway Kiss! His lips were so soft, better than I'd imagined them to be. To be honest, it was the best kiss I'd ever had even though it was exactly a "real" kiss. His mouth was warm against mine and for a moment I felt like we just belonged together. When I finally pulled away I jumped right out of his arms but before that his eyes caught mine and that second felt like years.

I hurried back to my group and Lissa jumped of excitement now.

"How was it?" She asked in a light voice. I wanted to tell her how amazing it had been but I would wait until I was alone with her and sober. So instead I shrugged and gave her an "I-don't-know-you-tell-me-look".

"Nothing outside the usual. It was a normal kiss." I tried to look uninterested but it was hard –even for me – to hold back the smile that was sneaking up on me.

"So now, are you ready to get fried alive Sage?" I gave her an evil smile and Sydney got even paler than Adrian had been. I forgot she'd never played Truth or Dare with me before.

And so the game went on until I could finally return home to my own warm and cozy bed. While I was trying to rest my hangover off, I fell asleep and I dreamed about the guy from earlier and let me tell you. It was the best dream I'd ever had…

**Starting off with a short chapter but the next one will be longer. So the gang finally agreed to play Truth or Dare with Rose. Oh and who could the mysterious hot guy be? (I hope that you've already figured that one out guys…) He got a "Rose Hathaway Kiss" **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Here's the next chapter from My Dare Became My Best Friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters. **

It had already been a week since I had kissed that – oh so gorgeous – man in town when I did my dare and I just couldn't forget about him. To try to forget him I went down to town for some shopping. Lissa was busy so she couldn't come but I decided that it was better to go there myself. I needed to shop, big time…

And so I did! I went down to town, bought three new dresses, four tops and two new pair of jeans. I also bought three pair of shoes, all high heels since I had so many sneakers at home already. I walked on the street with the sun warming my skin. I enjoyed being alone for a bit, it actually gave me some time to think – mostly about _him_. My phone suddenly started to ring and I picked up without looking at who was calling.

"Where are you Rose?" It was Lissa's voice and she sounded kind of worried.

"I told you I was going to town, shopping. You know I asked you if you wanted to come." I answered with a little laugh and Lissa quickly changed mood.

"Thank god!" She sighed and then continued, "I forgot that you called. I thought something had happened to you." I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around only to stare into a pair of brown, confused eyes. _Those brown eyes!_

"Lissa I got to go!" I said before hanging up. "Oh god…" I said to myself." He – the guy from _that_ night – let go of my shoulder and he mumbled something I couldn't tell what it was since it sounded like another language. I decided to just act Rose Hathaway. That way I was sure of that I was playing with safe cards.

"Who are you?" I asked sounding pretty convincing but the guy wasn't exactly stupid.

"I'd like to ask you the same question…" He raised an eyebrow at me and then I suddenly noticed him checking me out. I felt the urge to get out of here because this was embarrassing, even for me.

"Rose Hathaway, now when you know who I am I have to leave." I excused myself but he gripped around my wrist and pulled me against him, we were standing so close right now, I could almost feel his warmth against my skin.

"What's your mother's name?" He asked while frowning. His eyes stared deeply into mine and for a moment I was back in his arms after kissing him, when our eyes had met for the first time and I felt like home. But his question made my mood drop.

"Not that you have anything with me and my mother to do but her name is Janine Hathaway, I don't know her. She left me when I was a small kid. Now if you can let go of me, I've got somewhere I need to be." I tried to tear my arm away from his grip but he was too strong.

"Are you Janine Hathaway's daughter?" He asked and I sighed in disbelief.

"Yes! I am Janine Hathaway's daughter, you need any further explanation or is this enough?" My voice sounded angry but inside I was just confused. He knew my mother? One of the few things I knew about my so "caring" mother was that she always would choose work over her own flesh and blood and I didn't blame her. Not since I knew that I was just something she got stuck with over a one-night stand.

"Do you want to grab a coffee or something?" The man – who I still didn't know the name of – asked all of a sudden. I tried to raise an eyebrow like he'd done but I couldn't and I totally made a joke of myself. He even laughed! Though he was trying to do it a little discreet but obviously, it was his turn to fail with something.

"You're asking me to grab a coffee with you? Someone I don't even know the name of…" I laughed and he offered me his hand to shake.

"Dimitri Belikov. Now you know my name so what do you say about that coffee?" I couldn't help but to start laughing – a lot.

"Sure." I finally said after minutes of just laughing. So we walked side by side along the street towards a café. When we entered, a smell of coffee beans and new-baked bread hit me. I took a deep breath to really get to feel the smell. Dimitri got us a table and held out the chair for me – what a gentleman. A waitress came up to our table and we both ordered. Dimitri just took a coffee and I took a cappuccino and a chocolate glazed donut.

"So where are you from?" The question just slipped out from my mouth but I didn't think he would take me as being rude. If he did, I wouldn't care anyways. Or maybe I would, this guy seemed different from others I met.

"From a little village in Russia, it's called Baia." He gave me a small smile and wow, it made him look even better. Looking like him should be a crime.

"So what are you doing here? Studying? Let me guess, you're twenty years old and study to become a super model!" I joked but I was a little serious as well.

"Good to know I still look so young… No, I'm twenty four and no I'm not here to study, I just… I felt like trying something new for once in a lifetime. It's not everyday you move to USA, is it?" I was really starting to like this Dimitri. For a minute we just sat in silence just listening to the music in the background which I recognized as Photograph by Ed Sheeran.

"My turn to ask you a question." Dimitri broke the silence and I looked up, into his beautiful brown eyes. Oh I loved those eyes, just as I loved his – now I know – Russian accent. Everything with him seemed so perfect. _Snap out of it Rose! His just a simple "Dare-object"_.

"Why did you kiss me that other night?" Without thinking I answered with a shrug,

"I was dared to kiss you and I was drunk as hell." Now he really laughed and I didn't know why until he said,

"So you do remember." At first I didn't understand but after a while my brain caught up. _Shit!_ I'd told him earlier that I didn't know who he was and I just told him I did! _Shit, shit, shit!_

I put up my hands in defeat.

"What punishment is awaiting me?" I joked and he gave me a playful look.

"We'll see…" He teased and I swallowed hard. Oh god, this man was sexy. It was a wonder his pants wasn't on fire already.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket and bag and gave him an excusing smile.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now. My friends are waiting for me but it was really nice talking to you Dimitri. Hope we'll see each other again. Oh wait…" I suddenly got an idea. I didn't know if it was a very good idea but I not a napkin and a pen from my bag and scribbled down my phone number.

"Call me if you feel like hanging out." I gave him the napkin and a smile sneaked up onto his wonderful, amazing, adorable and hot face.

"I will." He promised and stood up, giving me a hug before I could leave. I'd actually been having a great time with Dimitri and I didn't know why but I really hoped that he would call me. As I came to the doors I heard Dimitri's voice call my name,

"Oh and Rose!" I turned around and he stood in the same spot as he did when I went for the doors. "Try to not do something stupid. That I was the one for your dare was lucky because you could have gotten hurt if it was the wrong person." He said and I blushed a little as a few people turned their heads towards me.

"You have my word comrade!" I called back, pushing back my embarrassed side and showed off the cocky Rose Hathaway I was. When I was outside I inhaled the fresh air. The sudden feeling of warm lips against my ear made me freeze.

"I guess your dare became your best friend Roza, don't you think?" I relaxed as I heard Dimitri's voice but my body was still tense when I realized that we stood very, very close together and his words. The way to say my name…

I guess he was right though. Maybe my dare actually became my best friend.

**Now even I am looking forward to the next chapter since I haven't planned what's coming next! Thank you again for your amazing and cheering reviews, they make me so happy so why not just tell me what you thought? Review guys!**

**And let's see what Santa brings for you to the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your incredible reviews!**

**(IMPORTANT: READ THE A/N IN THE BOTTOM, CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THIS STORY!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its characters.**

"You did what?" Lissa exclaimed, her eyes big as apples. I shrugged and tried once again to not look interested in talking about this with her.

"I went on a "kid of" date with the guy I kissed last week." Now Lissa started squealing instead in a loud voice and I wondered if my ears would fall off if she continued.

"Well? What do you know about him, other than that he's super hot I mean." Lissa asked and I thought about it. What did I really know about Dimitri? Not very much I guess.

"His name is Dimitri, he was born in Russia and moved here to do something with his life, I guess… And he has a perfect mouth." The last part I wasn't supposed to say, I spoke my mind out loud! I'd just lost my Rose Hathaway pride!

"He what? I thought you said the kiss wasn't anything special…" Lissa smirked at me but you could see the excitement in her eyes. _Oh, I give up!_

"It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had!" I sigh dreamily and pretended to float upon clouds. Lissa giggled and jumped up and down.

"I knew it! You wouldn't act the same after you kissed him! So what now, you just wait for the next time you meet him on the street?" I shrugged.

"That or he'll call me." I knew what destiny would be whitening me if I told her about the whole "number-part". And much expected the girly scream-attack came shortly after.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you seriously have him your number? Are you out of your mind? What if he's some insane killer?" The thought suddenly hit Lissa about Dimitri being a killer. I knew it was just a matter of time until it came.

"Cut the whole Rosemarie-part okay? And Lissa, he's not a killer!" I started while laughing at the part that wasn't "The Rosemarie-part". "I don't know why but I just know that he can be trusted. I can feel it, he's not like any guy I've met before! He's somehow different and not only because he's almost the same smart mouth as I am, _almost_!" I spoke mostly for myself, admitting the feelings I hadn't been able to let out until now.

"Every girl who falls in love says those things you know. I should know since I did the same when I at first met Christian." Lissa smirked again and I hated being the one to admit it but maybe I was in love with Dimitri… _No, of course you're not! Cut the crap Hathaway!_

"Really Lissa? In love, I? Don't think it's even possible for me to fall in love." I laughed so much I had to lie down.

"Rose, you can't exactly deny it." Just as Lissa finished her sentence my phone rang and I looked at the screen this time. It was just a number I couldn't recognize. I looked up at Lissa and she smirked.

"When we're talking about the devil…"

"Cut the crap Liss!" I stood up and picked up as I was outside the room.

"Yes?" I answered and even though I was prepared on the worst – _him_ – but I still felt my heart skip a beat when I could hear his voice.

"Hey Rose, it's Dimitri. I wondered if you're up for another date." I could see his smile in front of me and I enjoyed the "sight" of it.

"_Another_ date? I didn't know we'd already been on one." I joked I heard him mumble something in what I guessed was Russian. It was quiet until I finally said,

"When are you picking me up?" We kept on talking for about fifteen minutes until I had to leave to go and get ready for my date.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked as I entered the room again and started digging in my wardrobe. I threw stuff I didn't want to wear on the floor and Lissa examined me closely.

"You're going on a date aren't you? With him, that guy Dimitri!" She exclaimed when she finally understood.

"Yes and you're going to help me pick out the perfect outfit while I'm showering, deal?" Lissa nodded after a second of hesitation but I guessed she was just worried, something would happen to me. I went to take a shower and I did it extra carefully to make sure I was really clean and fresh. While standing under the water my thoughts wondered off to Dimitri. Where would he take me? Maybe to a restaurant or a bar, hopefully a bar since we could get drunk and have crazy sex afterwards. I got out of the shower and walked into the room where Lissa had put together an outfit for me. On the bed lay my tight, dark purple, strapless dress together with golden airings and a matching bracelet. She's also brought out a pair of black pumps which made my legs look long and elegant. When I'd gotten dressed in the clothes Lissa had picked out for me, she helped me with my hair. I don't know how she did it but it looked amazing. My hair was set up in a loose bun with strands of hair hanging down from it. Two of them hang along the sides of my face and framed it.

Lissa did my makeup as well with a eye shadow that matched my dress. When I was trying to do a blue or purple eye shadow it always ended up with me looking like I'd been involved in a fight but Lissa made it look so beautiful.

"Thanks Liss!" I hugged her tightly as I was about to leave. I opened the door and before I could close it Lissa smiled and said,

"Enjoy your night Rose and be careful." I couldn't tell why she was so worried about me being with Dimitri for the night. He was a good guy, well from what I've learned about him this far. I suddenly got a text saying,

"_Meet me in town, by the fountain at 19.05. I look forward seeing you tonight. XX – Dimitri."_

A smile was revealed on my face as I read the text and soon found that I only had five minutes left until I should be there.

I was lucky to for once be on time and I stood at the fountain at exactly 19.05. But Dimitri wasn't here. I called him to check if he was okay and he picked up right away.

"Yes, it's Dimitri." He answered his phone and the sound of his voice made me shiver.

"Ehm, hi, it's Rose. I just wanted to check where you were. I was starting to get worried, you seemed to be so punctual." I joked about the last part and he laughed – like always, though I didn't exactly have a problem with him laughing since it was the most incredible sound I've ever hear a living creature do.

"Oh Roza, I am punctual. _Very punctual_… Turn around." His words came one by one and the two last words were just bare whispers. But I could hear him and I turned around. By a bench a little further away from me I saw him standing, smiling. I walked up to him and was greeted by a little hug. I wanted to stay in his arms forever but only got to do it for a few seconds.

"You look stunning!" He said and looked at my dress with shining eyes. I smiled and looked at what he was wearing. The same navy blue shirt as when I at first saw him but this time he was wearing a black suit as well and a black tie that matched perfectly to his dark hair.

We did go to eat dinner together at a fancy restaurant that was looking almost romantic.

"So what about you Rose, how has your life been here?" Dimitri asked, actually curious to know something about me.

"Well, like I told you before, my mother left me when I was a little kid and Lissa's – my best friend – family was kind enough to take care of me. When Lissa and I were fifteen, we and her family – her mother, father and brother – were in a car accident and everyone died, everyone but me and Liss. The doctors said that it was a miracle I lived after it. Guess I was lucky for once. Then I started high school and met the friends I have today, that I share with Lissa. We're tight but of course, Adrian doesn't go to either high school or college even though his older than all of us. And that's most of my life story!" Dimitri listened carefully to what I said and every time I mentioned Lissa or Adrian or any of my other friends he looked a little, I don't know how to describe it… bothered?

So there we sat for almost three hours just talking until there was nothing left to talk about. He paid for the dinner and the drinks afterwards and that just proved him to be a true gentleman.

"I should probably get home before Lissa starts to wonder where I've gone off to." I laughed and he smiled softly towards me. He grabbed my hand and held it hard in his own warm and big hand.

"Can I just ask one more favour of you Roza?" He asked and smiled a smile that was both kind and playful. I nodded but I couldn't tell what other favours I'd done for him.

He didn't let go of my hand, instead walked towards the centre of town and at one spot he stopped. I looked around and recognized it immediately.

"Remember this place?" Dimitri asked with the soft smile still on his lips. I nodded.

"It's the place where I kissed you that night." I smiled and he suddenly grabbed me, lifting me up in his arms like a bride, the way he'd caught me that night. We looked at each other for a second and then I pressed my lips against his and we shared a passionate and lovely kiss.

The whole world was forgotten at the moment, just like all problems and thoughts that had been bothering me. Here and now it was just us. My fingers got tangled in his hair and I could feel his smile against my lips. I had to pull away to grasp air and Dimitri put me down. My legs felt weak and I didn't want him to let go. When I stood a little steadier on my own two legs, Dimitri leaned his forehead against mine and he sighed heavily.

"Where have you been all my life Roza?" His voice was just a bare whisper, a sensual, soft and gentle whisper that only I could hear.

"I could ask you the same…" Our lips touched again but this time only gentle. I pulled away even though I didn't want to but we couldn't stand here for forever. I saw the big clock sitting on one of towers and it was already 23.32. _Shit, Lissa will kill me!_

"Is something the matter?" Dimitri asked as he noticed me being eager to get out of here.

"No it's just… It's Lissa, she'll kill me when I'm coming home this late."

"If she's going to kill you anyway then I guess you could stay a little longer." Dimitri joked as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I shook my head reluctantly and lay my hands on his chest. I could feel his muscles under the shirt and it wasn't for the crowd and the fact that we were standing in the centre of town – where everyone gathered – I would have ripped off his clothes here and now as well as my own. I tried to stand on my tip toes in my high heel shoes but I already stood on them as much as I could so instead I pulled him down towards me and I whispered in his ear, "I have to go but I want you to follow me to my door until you leave and there I can give you a proper goodbye…"

It took about ten to fifteen minutes to walk to mine and Lissa's apartment. We walked hand in hand the whole way and I complained about my feet hurting. When we were about five minutes away from the building, Dimitri got tired of hearing me whining so he picked me up carried me over his shoulder. I was a little afraid that Lissa had picked out a too short dress and that people could see more of me than they were supposed to but I guessed Dimitri would have noticed and put me down. _Or he's enjoying the view…_

"What are you doing?" I squealed as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. He laughed, what a jerk!

"I'm doing you a favour!" He laughed and didn't put me down. All of a sudden we were outside my apartment building and I had to tell him to stop.

"Wait, Dimitri stop!" I exclaimed as I noticed us passing the building.

"What is it?" He quickly put me down and stood ready to take on an army. I couldn't help the little laugh escaping my mouth. Was he afraid of us being attacked?

"Don't worry comrade, I just saw us passing by my apartment. I didn't want to make you turn around did I?" I laughed and Dimitri looked relieved. He followed me and we took the stairs – the elevator could be a dangerous place if you were with a super hot guy. I grabbed the keys from my purse and unlocked the apartment. I thought it was a little weird that Lissa had locked the door but she showed to not be home. _And here I thought I had to hurry home…_

"Lissa's not home so let me show you a _proper goodbye_!" And so we kissed again. I pulled him backwards with me, into the darkness inside the apartment. He pulled out my hair – how I had no idea.

I found the switch and turned the lights on. We didn't stop kissing as we went through the rooms to get to my bedroom. When we were finally there I fell down in the bed and dragged Dimitri with me down. I started to unbutton his shirt but when his hand moved up along my leg he suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"Wait Roza, wait a second." He whispered out of breath. I sighed but then a thought came to my mind.

"You don't want me? You don't want to do it." Dimitri looked stunned and hurried to shake his head. He brushed away the hair from my face. Then suddenly a laugh escaped his mouth and he kissed me gently, not one of our passionate kiss but it felt like an "amused kiss".

"Of course I want you Roza, I want all of you but…" I bet he was not a virgin but I was and taking that step was big for me but if I would do it, I would want it to be with Dimitri. I'd known him for two days but those two days felt like two years – if not more. I loved him, yes I think that Dimitri was my first real love. Not just a crush, I _loved_ him.

"But…?" I asked when he didn't say anything. He rolled of me and instead lay by my side on his back. I crawled up close to him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and put his lips against my head – on my hair.

"But I don't want to rush things with you Roza… You're not like any other girl I've ever met, you're… how am I supposed to put this? Different in a very good way. I don't want you to feel like you were a one-night stand because I don't do one-night stands." Dimitri explained and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning Dimitri was gone. There was a note and I read it. Expecting it to be a note where he would explain last night was a complete mistake.

But instead on the note it stood,

"_Sorry that I'm not laying by your side right now but I had to go this morning and I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You look really peaceful when you sleep by the way. Very pretty as well. I really hope that you don't regret last night because I don't and I want to keep seeing you Roza…_

_Dimitri, xx."_

I lay down on the bed again with the note in my hands and I read it over and over again …

**This chapter was a little longer and I hope that you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think of this story. If you wonder, this story is supposed to be moving fast forward because I have so many ideas for this story and therefore I really want you to tell me what you think about where the story is heading right now. **

**IMPORTANT: There are some PM's coming about questions about Rose and her friends since this story is a little different. The longer in the story we come the more you will understand but I'll try to explain as good as I can:**

**Rose is seventeen and she is a virgin as you got to know in this chapter. Like you also know Lissa's parents are dead after the accident. If you wonder anything specific I'll answer you by PM so you can review your question or send me a PM! I've gotten more questions but I'll answer them by PM just so you know. So question = review or PM! **

**Thank you again for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so, so, so, so, soooo much for your reviews (even though I haven't gotten many for chapter 3)! A special thank you to hiseask17, you've reviewed almost every single time I've put up a new chapter/story and you've really followed me! For that I am so, so grateful! It's even better that you're reviews are ALWAYS so positive and they really bring a smile to my face (noticed I used your sentence…?) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

I'd never felt as happy as I did now. I was lying in Dimitri's bed, moving my hands over his naked chest. No, we'd not gone all the way but I'd been spending the night at his place. I guess you could say that we were officially dating now. Four weeks had passed by since I'd kissed him when playing Truth or Dare and three weeks since we'd started seeing each other after him seeing me in town. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him but I found myself being a coward when it came to telling how I felt. Lissa was really cheery to my relationship with Dimitri now. Unlike she was in the beginning when she thought Dimitri was out for sex.

This was the first time that I had been staying for the night and I intended on doing it more than once… I couldn't really say we hadn't been moving fast forward but I was happy we'd done. That would have meant less time together, the only explanation I could give was that it was love at first sight. Somehow I felt like it was supposed to move fast and I took in every moment I had with him. It felt like if we didn't move fast, he would disappear. Though Dimitri had made me realize that we didn't need to have sex until we really felt ready, both of us. After we'd had a – believe it or not – long talk about us, I'd decided that I'd wait a bit with rushing forward with him. Right now I just wanted to be with Dimitri and I wanted to stay with him forever. Dimitri mumbled something in Russian close to my ear and I could only tell my own name, nothing else.

"What did you say comrade?" I whispered and he pulled me closer to him – if that was even possible. He sighed and kissed my head.

"Nothing Roza. I just remembered something." He was good covering up lies but he failed this time. I got out of his grip around me and looked at him. I remembered me only wearing my underwear and he took in the sight of my body when he could peak in under the blanket.

"I could tell that you were lying and I can only do that when you're _really_ lying comrade. Come on, tell me what you said!" I laughed and gave him a playful punch on his arm.

"Roza, what I said is not important, I shouldn't tell you now. I have to wait." He looked concerned but I couldn't tell why though. I frowned and he gave my cheek a soft kiss.

"Tell me Dimitri!" I commanded but he shook his head.

"Don't force me into making this a game Roza." Dimitri teased and I punched him on the arm again. I pretended to get angry and buried my face in the pillow. The truth was I buried my pillow so that he wouldn't see me laughing. I mean, you don't laugh when you're angry…

"You know Roza, it's Monday." Dimitri laughed and I looked up at him confused.

"Why would that matter?" I asked and he chuckled.

"It's 9.00 am on Monday morning. Do you really not have anywhere you need to be right now?" Dimitri gave me an amused look and I started to think and that's when it hit me.

"Shit! I should have been at school for an hour ago!" I exclaimed as I threw myself up from the bed and hurried to put on last nights clothes. I didn't have time to go home and change clothes so I had to wear the dark blue blouse that was strapless along with the short black skirt that really showed off my curves.

"I'm really a bad influence on you." Dimitri said and I shook my head quickly.

"No Dimitri, I'm always late so you better get used to me rushing out of your bed at the morning." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to get my shoes.

"Damn it, why didn't I wear my converse last night instead of these nightmares?" I sighed and Dimitri caught me from behind. He trailed kisses along my jaw and down to my neck.

"Want me to give you a ride?" He whispered in my ear and for a minute I let myself just relax in his arms. I nodded as an answer to his question. I put on the high heels and within ten minutes I was wearing makeup as well and I was ready to go. Dimitri had been waiting by the door for five minutes when I came running and we took the elevator so that I wouldn't risk breaking my ankle in the stairs.

Dimitri stopped the car on the parking lot and got out to say goodbye. He wrapped his arms around my wait and leaned down to give me a sweet kiss. I lingered my fingers in his soft, long hair as I reached up to pull him even closer to me. When we pulled away from each other we said goodbye, kissed each other one last time but this time it wasn't nearly as passionate.

I waved to him as he started the car and went to the school building.

I noticed that Dimitri and I had been having an audience during our little make-out session. My friends came running towards me with Lissa in the lead.

"Hey Rose, how are you doing?" Mia asked and Lissa glared at me and I knew what she was going to say.

"I overslept this morning Lissa! Don't glare at me like that! I didn't skip classes, believe it or not…" I explained but she didn't look satisfied and I knew what it was this time as well.

"Where were you last night? You never came home and now you're getting a ride from _him_. Did you really spend the night with him? You've been a couple for what is it? Two weeks and you're already sharing the same bed at night? Have you had sex as well?" I got confused by all her questions so I shut down my hearing for a while until she'd calmed down.

"Liss calm down for god sake! No I haven't had sex with him but it's just… I can't explain it Lissa, he's not like any guy I've ever met and I think that he likes me too." The whole gang started laughing as I tried to paint them a picture of how I felt. Adrian put his arms around my shoulders and he was laughing the most of all of them. Wait, what was Adrian doing here?

"I think our little dhamp- I mean, Rose has gone off and fallen in love." Adrian joked but Lissa didn't seem happy. He'd said something, a word he didn't finish and I thought that was what Lissa was so upset about.

"We better get inside." Eddie said as the tension between us got really awkward. We all got in and when the headmistress saw me she asked me to come to her office.

The headmistress was a middle age girl named Eve Cavanaugh and she didn't like me, just like all the other headmistresses had done at every school I went to. They didn't like my behaviour against staff and other students and that I was the school's player girl only made it worse. The rumours went on that Rose Hathaway was such a player, a whore and you know the drill…

"Ms. Hathaway I've gotten reports from teachers saying you've been missing in the morning. Why can't you just show up to school until your graduation? If I'm correct you're in the middle of the age of seventeen and that means that in a couple of months you'll turn eighteen. Then you can do what you feel like doing but right now the school has a responsibility for you that your mother gave us. She trusted us that we could raise you in a good way but if she saw you today, she would be very disappointed." I grabbed my book that was lying in my bag and I threw it right at the headmistress.

"I've told you not to talk about my mother! She didn't give you responsibility because she trusted you! She did it to get rid of me so that she could work properly. My mother is a selfish bitch and she _abandoned _me!" I yelled and bowed in front of her as she gave me a deadly glare.

"If I may be dismissed Headmistress Cavanaugh, I have a lesson I need to attend to." I said in my "polite Rose Hathaway sarcasm".

The day was worse than I'd expected it to be and I was very relieved when Dimitri texted me and said that he was waiting for me outside until I ended my class. Instead of waiting until the end of lesson I packed up my things, grabbed my bag and walked towards the exit.

"Ms. Hathaway, where do you think you're going? The lesson hasn't come to an end yet, please sit down." The teacher followed me and when we stood on face to face by the door I smiled politely – in sarcasm of course – and excused myself,

"Sorry but I've got somewhere I have to be right now." I slammed the door shut in her face but she didn't have the energy to follow me. I came out and much correctly Dimitri was sitting in his car on the parking lot.

"I didn't think you ended class for at least one more half hour." Dimitri asked as he looked up from his western book.

"I decided to end early." I said with a shrug and Dimitri drove away. While sitting in the car with him I couldn't help but to think of my mother. I had pictures of her that I'd gotten from the headmistress and other facts I needed but nothing on what she worked as, absolutely nothing. I wondered if the school really had that information. I didn't think so because it felt like something they would've shared with me.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked and grabbed my hand. I lingered my fingers together with his and the warmth from his body spread though mine.

"My mom…" I answered honestly. I never talked to anyone about my mother. Well Lissa of course but not even with her I was talking a lot about my mother.

"What about her?" I turned my head to the side so that I was looking at him, not in the eyes since he kept his on the road – thank god, I didn't want to have to relive the accident.

"Well, I barely know her and it feels like everyone knows more about her than I do. I don't know what she works as and she left me because of work. No wait, she didn't just leave, she abandoned me! Though I have my theories." Now and then Dimitri looked at me but mostly he was looking at the road. His grip around my hand tightened and I sighed.

"What theories?" Dimitri got that bothered look again and I tried to figure out why.

"I've got the theories about her being a whore or maybe even something worse. Maybe she got knocked up when having some fun with some guy and that's why she didn't want to keep me." Dimitri didn't answer and I was actually starting to get suspicious. Why would he be bothered because we talked about _my_ mother?

"You know something about her don't you?" I exclaimed as I realized what this was about.

Just when Dimitri was about to answer something smashed against the window and the glass broke. I could hear Dimitri call my name but I was paralyzed of shock. When Dimitri could finally shake me into reality again my only thought was, _what the hell just happened?_

Dimitri and I got out of the car and found a man lying in front of the car.

Oh god, we'd just hit someone with the car and he seemed pretty dead to me until he moved.

"Are you okay?" I asked but Dimitri didn't move. I could suddenly feel his hands on my shoulder and calmly he said in a quiet voice,

"Roza get away from him…" I looked up at him in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about Dimitri? He needs an ambulance quickly, he's probably badly injured." I fumbled with my hands to look for injuries but before I could touch the man, Dimitri stopped me.

"I said, get away from that man Roza. Now!" Just then the man opened his eyes and at first I thought that I was being paranoid but I realized I wasn't. The man's eyes were actually red. Within a second the man was on his feet, I was behind Dimitri and Dimitri had some kind of weapon in his hand. It looked like a silver stake.

I hadn't the time to react, not even when Dimitri threw himself over the man with red eyes. They fought and I could only watch, terrified and confused…

**Could it possibly be a strigoi they've hit (sarcasm…)?**

**Hope you guys review more for this chapter and I apologize for any possible spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm doing my best :)**

**So please guys, review! And like I said in the last chapter, feel free to ask questions since I understand this plot is kind of confusing in the beginning!**

**Til' next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for following, making into favourite and reviewing! I've gotten some awesome reviews from a lot of you and they make me want to continue! So this chapter is written special for everyone who has reviewed, here is the whole revealing part! What will Rose say when she gets to find out the truth because there are no way the gang and Dimitri can hide it from her any longer… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Dimitri was fighting the man that we'd just hit with the car. In the fight there was strength that I'd never seen before, hate darker than hell and I don't know how to describe it all. Last thing I remember was Dimitri staking the man and a lot more of them with the same eyes came out of no where. I was in shock and fainted. The rest was just a black blur to me. I woke up on a hospital I didn't recognize and beside me sat both Dimitri and Lissa on each side of the bed I was lying on.

"Liss, where are we?" I asked when I saw her noticing me being awake.

"Are you okay Rose?" Dimitri asked looking concerned. I nodded and he sighed in relief. I couldn't stop thinking about that man.

"Who was that or better said, _what_ was that. He had red eyes and fangs!" I exclaimed when everyone continued to be silent. Lissa grabbed my hands in hers and she gave a tired smile. For how long had she been awake? I suddenly felt something strong rush though my body, it was something I'd felt before, more than once. Just like I sometimes could feel what Lissa was thinking but I guessed I was just very good at reading her. Now the feeling was back and it felt like… almost like, magic.

"We're going to tell you everything Rose but right now you need to rest." Everything turned into a blur and I felt myself fall into deep sleep.

I was sitting in a warm and cozy room together with Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Sydney. There were also two people standing by the wall looking like emotionless ghosts. I looked around the room once more before I asked,

"Okay, so I think you all owe me an explanation. First of all where are we and what is all this about? Who was the man we hit with the car?"

Everyone looked back and forth between one another and I sighed.

"Rose, I should have told you earlier about all this and it will all sound very unreal to you because you haven't known about it even though you should have done so." Lissa started talking without any stop. Dimitri broke her off and looked up at the two people standing by the wall.

"Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto, you can leave now. Castile and I get take over from here. I'll make sure to call you if any help I needed but right now we all need to be alone with Ms. Hathaway." Dimitri said to the two people. They both hesitated but in the end they left the room which left us other alone.

"Let's start from the beginning of this long story…" Lissa started and Christian took her hand to comfort her. She was the one who needed comfort right now?

"There is a world full of vampires but we're not called by the term vampire. There are the moroi, the dhampirs and the strigoi. Moroi are like good vampires that feed of human blood but we don't kill the humans we take blood from. Instead humans come to us because they want us to drink their blood. I am moroi as well as Christian, Adrian and Mia. We don't kill like the guy you hit with the car. He was a strigoi, the once who kill. They are murderers and kill without any hesitation. They are originally moroi, dhampir or human. People who become one from free will are traitors. Another difference between moroi and strigoi is that moroi isn't immortal like the strigoi. We live longer than humans as well as the dhampirs. The dhampirs are half-vampires. Half moroi and half human. You are a dhampir Rose, just like Eddie and Dimitri are." Lissa tried to explain in as much detail she could about this but it took even longer for me to take in all of this information.

"Are you all seriously trying to make me believe in these crazy fantasies?" I exclaimed and started laughing like crazy when I realized what she'd just told me.

"These aren't fantasies Rose! You have you know who you are because we need you. Dhampirs are trained into becoming guardians who protect us moroi from strigoi. Dimitri is a full educated guardian and what you saw before was him killing strigoi in one of the only way you can kill one of them, with a silver stake trough their heart. And to answer your other question… We're at St. Vladmir Academy also known as Vampire Academy. It's a school for moroi and dhampirs. Here moroi get to practice their magic and learn to control one of the four elements and dhampirs get their training and we come from all around the world. We have twelve royal families which are; Ivashkov, Dashkov, Dragomir, Szelsky, Zeklos, Badica, Conta, Ozera, Voda, Drozdov, Tarus and Lazar. But Rose, you will get to study here at the Academy and I'm sure that you can become a royal guardian even after graduating and –" I cut her off by shouting out loud of frustration.

"Lissa stop, just stop it! I don't get any of this and I'm very, very confused. I have to get to let all the information sink in first. I know what you're going to ask next and yes, I do believe you because I don't see why you would be lying about such thing as this but just let me breathe before you throw more information over me, okay?" They all understood that I was confused and frustrated and hurt for not getting to know this sooner. I mean, how wouldn't you react if your best friend told you that you weren't human but some kind of half-vampire?

"Roza, can I speak with you for a moment?" Dimitri asked and gestured for me to follow him. I took his hand and we walked outside. Feeling the chilly fresh air felt really good.

"There's something I have to tell you…" Dimitri looked so guilty and almost, broken like he hadn't gotten any sleep for days.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" I asked and touched his cheek but he pulled back from me and I felt a little embarrassed for throwing myself onto him. Maybe he really did regret us ever getting together, but then, what was he doing here? Lissa said that Dimitri was a guardian, the ones who protect the moroi from the strigoi – oh god, this is a lot of information!

"Now when you will go to the Academy, _we _don't exist any longer and that's not because I regret ever being with you. The truth is… I was supposed to watch the princess – Vasilisa – and I thought that I could do a better job through you but then I fell for you completely. You really had me kissing your feet but now…? I'm a teacher, a guardian at the Academy and the headmistress has asked me specifically to mentor you so that you can catch up." I didn't want to take in any of what he said but when I couldn't hold up my walls any longer I collapsed, literally. I fell to my knees on the ground and started crying. I hated to show him my weak side but there was nothing I could do when the tears came and took me by surprise.

"Roza…" Dimitri caught me in his arms and held me tightly to his chest. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear but suddenly my sorrow was replaced by anger. I felt betrayed by him. How could he do this to me? I _loved_ him!

"Don't touch me! I don't want you near me Dimitri and you're not going to mentor me! I'm not even going to this school. I'm going to graduate at the school I'm in right now. You're a killer, don't you get that? You kill people Dimitri!" I screamed at him and he looked sad because of what I said. I didn't mean all of it but when I thought about it, was he really a killer? Maybe he actually was since he did kill people. Suddenly Dimitri's eyes turned dark with anger when the words sunk in.

"Strigoi aren't people Rose! They are the killers not me and the other guardians. If we didn't exist, many humans, moroi and dhampirs would be dead now!" Dimitri yelled back at me and I stood up and walked away from him. I could hear his footsteps behind me but tried to not react to it. I loved him so much after so short time and now all of a sudden we would break up, after three tiny weeks! And he expected me to accept that he was going to be my mentor, what made him even think I was going to St. Vlad- whatever the Academy was called.

I looked down in the ground and accidentally bumped into a young girl. Her hair was blonde and curly, she almost looked like a little porcelain doll.

"Watch it bloodwhore!" She yelled at me when we both fell backwards and I landed on my ass! Ouch… That word, bloodwhore, was something I'd never heard before. Maybe a term the moroi and dhampirs used. I can't believe I actually believe in this crap but just then I saw that the girl had fangs. I stood up and offered her my hand but she ignored it and stood up on her own. The little doll walked away while swearing towards a group of pale people. Oh god, more vampires… Oh right, this is a school, full of vampires and vampires drink human blood. But Lissa and the others had said I was a dhampir. Dhampirs were guardians, like Dimitri. Dimitri… _Stop thinking about him Rose!_

I guess I had to do as I told myself, stop thinking about Dimitri. But how easy is it really to stop thinking about the man you love?

It was night and very dark outside as I lay on a big grass plate under a willow tree. I didn't really know why but it was like I could feel Lissa getting closer and closer to me and when I could feel her presence really close I opened my eyes and found Lissa standing right beside me – weird… What was even weirder was that even though it was so dark outside I saw everything almost as good as in daylight. I mean, I always had but I'd never thought about it before, until now.

"I've been looking for you." Lissa said quietly as she sat down beside me.

"Why aren't you sleeping right now? It's late…" I sat up beside her and the shadow of a smile could be seen on her face.

"This is actually day for me so you'll have to change your circadian now." Lissa's smile faded when she saw my face that probably wasn't very pretty. I'd been crying a lot and it bust have been red after all tears.

"Rose, how are you?" She exclaimed and I gave her my "are-you-fucking-kidding-me-face".

"How do you think I am? I just got to know that all of my friends are bloodsucking creatures and I am one too!" I yelled and threw myself down in the grass again and sighed. I put my arm over my face, covering my eyes.

"Dhampirs doesn't suck blood Rose, only moroi and strigoi." Lissa explained but I was tired of all this explaining.

"So you're just expecting me to drop everything and move here only to make my life hell! What then, I'm going to become a guardian with help of Dimitri as my fucking mentor! He talked to me about it earlier and yes, he's going to be my mentor just because he can kick some strigoi ass but I don't want him to be my mentor! I want him to be my boyfriend and this will ruin everything! What will I tell my mom?" I was so frustrated and I felt the tears return but this time I didn't let them out as easy. Lissa patted my back and gave me a tight hug. She sighed and gave me a look that said, "I'm so sorry Rose…". I didn't want to go to this school but maybe it was the only way to keep Lissa. Maybe I had no choice.

For Lissa I could endure school and all this damn information about bloodsucking creatures but having Dimitri as mentor. I guess that we would just wait and see if we end up hugging each other goodbye when I graduated or hugging in a bed…

**So Rose is going to St. Vladmir for Lissa, isn't that sweet? :)**

**And Dimitri is going to be her mentor and broke up with her, not that sweet! So what do you think? Will they hug in graduation or in bed :D? Isn't the review button tempting to hit? Sorry for any eventual spelling/grammar mistakes. (Could me careless mistakes)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**(If you're a little confused about this story then read the A/N in the bottom!)**

**Sorry because of the late update but I've been really busy lately, hope you forgive me since this chapter is a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

I packed down the very last shirt and then closed the bag where most of my belongings were. I could feel Lissa before she said anything and now I knew why – kind of. Lissa and I had some kind of mental bond and we'd had since after the accident. Lissa thought it was because we had only had each other after it and then the bond appeared but she didn't know if that was really what it was about.

"Rose are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't want you to do it because of me…" Lissa hesitated, her voice weak but I shook my head.

"I'm not doing it for you – well part because of you – but I need to know who I am and what I need to do next. I can't pretend everything was a dream, I need to wake up." I stated and Lissa nodded slowly.

"You need help with anything before we go?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I just want a minute for myself and I'll be down." Lissa walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I sighed and let the burning tears escape my eyes. I didn't really know why I did this. I wanted to learn about myself and my friends of course but there was this urge to know something else. I couldn't tell what it was but there was something.

Lissa was of royal blood and she had told me that she wanted me to be her guardian. If I were to become a guardian – which seemed pretty cool – I would have to work hard with my training but I knew one thing. I _would_ become Lissa's guardian and not only since she wanted it but because _I _wanted it too. She was my very best friend and I loved her, she was my sister.

What was worrying me the most was the fact that Dimitri would be my mentor. There would always be love between the two of us, I knew that but did he have enough self-control to push those feelings away when it came to work? I wasn't sure I had…

The way to St. Vladmir had been exhausting and I just wanted to sleep but it was night which meant day for the moroi. I was missing my bed in the apartment, the bed I'd shared with Dimitri for a couple of nights. His bed wasn't so bad either but you know that feeling when you're home in your own bed. _Rose, stop thinking about Dimitri! He's your mentor and not your boyfriend any longer._

I already missed having Dimitri to call every night or talking to in person when I felt in desperate need of company.

I'd just gotten to St. Vladmir and was shown to my dorm by someone named Alberta Petrov. She was a dhampir, a guardian and also protected to school just like Dimitri.

"This is your dorm and you won't share with anyone else like you usually should but we thought that maybe you would be more comfortable having a dorm for yourself." Alberta seemed kind but tough. I liked her, yes but like I said, she was a very independent and tough woman who knew her work and will.

"You will get to skip the first two lessons, english and math so that you can practice some guardian education before it's afternoon because that's when you will get some serious ass kicked. I nodded and looked around the room. It wasn't very big but of course, I was used to Lissa's and my apartment which obviously was bigger than a dorm.

"You can decorate your dorm however you want but if you want to make any serious changes you need to ask the staff first. You will practice with a Guardian named Dimitri Belikov when you're not training with the class. He's one of our best so I think that you two will get along."

I nodded again not wanting to say anything on the subject Dimitri. Alberta left me so that I could change and I almost got dressed in my clothes that I was going to wear on lessons but instead changed into training clothes.

I lay down in bed and almost fell asleep because I was so tired. When I got up I noticed I was already ten minutes late. When I finally found the gym I was fifteen minutes late. I opened the doors and found Dimitri lying on his back in the middle of the room with a western novel in his hands.

"You're fifteen minutes late…" He said in a loud and strong voice without looking at me.

"I'd expected you to realize that after giving me a ride to school most days because I'm late." I shot back and now he calmly but down the novel and looked at me. In a smooth move he stood on his feet and put the book aside.

To be honest I was starting to get excited. Maybe this whole "being-a-dhampir-thing" wasn't so bad after all… Well that until he said we were going to start running.

"Really Dimitri? What would running be good for?" I exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow at me like he wondered if I were stupid. I sighed and continued, "I mean, how am I supposed to kick ass in class if the only thing I've learned is to run?" I asked and he looked to be enjoying a personal joke.

"Think positive Rose! If they kick your ass too bad you can at least run away from them!" Dimitri laughed for himself as he turned around and did some exercise for himself.

I didn't think his joke was funny – or actually I did, more than I liked to admit…

When the lesson came to an end and Dimitri was packing up his things I came up with an idea and started running right at him in an attempt to surprise him but I shouldn't have been surprised myself when he spun around, grabbed me by my wrist and held me up against the wall in a grip that included his body pressing towards mine.

"Nice comrade, _that's_ something you can teach me." I tried to raise an eyebrow but made a complete fool of myself. This seemed to amuse Dimitri because I could see that he had a hard time covering up the smile hiding behind that mask of his.

"You'll have to learn the basics first. Lucky me, you're not _that_ bad but well, you're bad and that's why I'm here – to help you." Dimitri let his smile get away with it this time and he grinned like an idiot. It was sweet and it reminded me of that guardians were trained from a very young age. Therefore Dimitri must have missed most of his youth and maybe was trying to catch up with it.

"I see…" I said to myself. Something suddenly hit me and I felt the urge to ask.

"Why was this kept a secret from me?" Dimitri looked a little surprised by the question but after a few seconds he answered,

"It was your mother's decision. She didn't want you to be involved in guardian business since she wanted to stay with you but couldn't – because of her job. We guardians has a mantra, _they come first_. It means that we dhampirs always put the moroi and their needs before ours. Of course, some guardians decide to quit their jobs to get married and have a family but your mother is an excellent guardian and she couldn't betray her moroi. No one can really blame her actually. I don't think that if you ask someone about your mother's choice to leave you they will probably back up her story and not yours…" I was taken by Dimitri's little speech or whatever I could call it. I couldn't help but to wonder if he also backed up my mother in this?

"Do you think that my mother did the right thing?" I spoke my mind out loud and Dimitri looked a little surprised. I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that I'd asked him but perhaps I could get the answer to my questions from him.

"I can understand why she did it but I'm not saying that I think that it was the right thing to do though… I wouldn't have done it but everyone's different I guess." Dimitri seemed to speak to himself but I could see that his every word was true. I didn't know whether to be happy or not.

The day went on and every lesson but my practice with Dimitri was so boring. It was not like school – it was worse!

I had this lesson together with Lissa and I was happy for it. She took a seat beside me and I felt like falling asleep when the old teacher entered.

"What lesson is it?" I asked Lissa, not bothering to whisper – but Lissa did.

"History." She answered in a whisper. Her answer was short so it was obvious that she didn't want to talk to me right now. Really? How could anyone be interested in history? But suddenly I noticed the word dhampir and immediately the teacher got my attention.

"Moroi as well as dhampirs and strigoi has always existed and lived among humans. We all know St. Vladmir but who we might not know is his guardian, Anna. She was a very brave girl and she gave up her life only to save his. When she died Vladmir saved her by using his magic to bring her back. Therefore, Anna became not only St. Vladmir's guardian but his soul mate. She was called Shadow kissed Anna." There was like a sudden vision in front of my eyes – it almost felt like a flashback and then everything turned black.

Waking up, my whole body hurt. I couldn't tell if maybe I'd fell off the chair or if it was because of the training sessions with Dimitri. _Dimitri…_ My eyes fluttered open and beside me sat Dimitri. What was he doing here? I looked around only to find myself in my dorm.

"Dimitri…" My voice was hoarse but Dimitri acted fast and turned to me with worried eyes.

"Roza, you're finally awake Roza!" There was my nickname again. I loved it when he said it. Though I have to admit that it was much nicer when he said it with a voice full of true love and not as a worried "friend" – if you could even call him that.

"I'm awake comrade but what are you doing here?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I happened to pass one of the history classrooms when I heard a lot of panicked voices and people running. I got into the classroom and found you being what everyone was looking at. You'd fainted in the middle of the lesson and everyone thought you'd had some kind of heart attack and was going to die. I carried you to your dorm and was told to stay with you until you woke up." Dimitri explained to me and I nodded. He'd been worried about me and carried me up to my dorm. He must be _really _strong if he could carry me up all the way to my dorm, up _all_ the stairs. I thought it was horrible to carry my own weight up those murder stairs…

"I don't know if I should say 'poor you' or maybe 'thanks'. You tell me!" I joked and it made Dimitri laugh but his eyes didn't. His eyes only reflected concern and I could understand why. I mean, not too long ago we were actually a couple.

"Don't worry about me Roza! The question is how are you? You must have hit your head pretty hard when you fell." I brought my hand up to my head and felt that there was like my head had exploded.

"I still don't get it. The last thing I can remember is that the teacher was talking about some girl named Anna. She was St. Vladmir's guardian and she was-" I cut myself off and muttered to myself, "Shadow kissed…" Dimitri looked at me, now confused.

"He said that Anna was shadow kissed and I recognize that word. Shadow kissed…" I tasted the word but I couldn't place it. I knew I'd heard it somewhere and even if I'd heard it before I still didn't know what it meant.

"Hmm… I've heard it too. Maybe the old books contain some useful information?" Dimitri suggested and I couldn't help the smile spreading across my lips.

"Lissa told me about the old books but apparently, students aren't allowed to be up there." I smirked and Dimitri gave me a sneaky and playful smile.

"I think I can get you up there without anyone questioning it but of course if we're caught…" I froze! A 'but' never meant good news!

"But…?" I asked in defeat.

"If we're caught, at least you know how to run." It was Dimitri's turn to smirk and I used all my energy on hitting him. He laughed so much it was a wonder he didn't fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

"So you can get me up there? Tonight?" Dimitri thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head.

"I think so, yes. No one is supposed to be up there so we can sneak up there at a later hour, okay? Though we'll have to be extremely quiet because if we're really caught – and I'm serious – we'll get in a lot of trouble!" Dimitri did sound deadly serious so I didn't doubt that he wasn't joking around this time.

"I'm on guard outside the dhampir dorms tonight until eleven. I'll meet you in your room and we'll get up to the old library." _In my room?_ I blushed and Dimitri noticed – of course… He didn't say anything but I could almost read his mind. Still, this was serious. He was right, if anyone caught us, we'd literally be dead by tomorrow. God bless Dimitri's stupid idea of running!

**Time for Rose and Dimitri to sneak around. What do you think will happen? Will anything happen in Rose's room when she's all alone with Dimitri. Will it get hot and heavy or can Dimitri keep his much known self-control?**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL CONFUSED: Like I've said, if there's a specific question that you want to ask then please PM me because you'll get a much more specific answer! But well, a question I got was why Rose didn't know about this world. You got the answer in this chapter! Janine (her mother) didn't want Rose involved in this world, so she left her to that human school. Now I don't want to spoil my story but you'll soon get to know why Lissa and the others were living among humans. **

**And for those of you who thought the story was moving very fast – it was because I wanted you to believe Rose and Dimitri was going to move VERY fast but as you see this is a twist and now the waiting will start. You'll get to suffer through a few chapters, maybe a kiss here and there, what do I know – oh right, I know EVERYTHING! Moahahaha…**

**Again, PM me for more specific answers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Keep up the reviewing guys because you're starting to loose it… You know I can't continue if I don't get your reviews so keep it up, don't get lazy now because I know that the review button is very tempting! **

**Also sorry for the late update but I'm talking to a publisher right now that perhaps wants to give out my book!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters!**

Dimitri said his shift ended at eleven pm and I was really bored but it was still four hours left. I was just lying flat on my back in my bed that for further notice was very comfortable. Even though my body hurt from all the practice with Dimitri. Every free hour it was guardian training time and even though I have to admit that being a badass guardian sounded very tempting I found it very frustrating that I had to train so much more than the others and still I got my damn ass kicked. Dimitri had promised me to show me a few moves so that I would be too soar so I was a little satisfied at least. There were these pretty nice guys named Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile. To be honest, they were hilarious! Together we were like the loudest people on St. Vladmir and many got annoyed when we were around. Mason had this very sweet boyish look over him with his red hair, blue eyes and freckled face. Eddie had sand coloured hair and well… He looked like Eddie!

It wasn't past curfew so I walked out and at last found Mason's room. I didn't care to knock but just walked in and found Mason sitting on his bed surrounded by school material.

"Late with some homework?" I asked teasingly and Mason looked up. He hadn't even noticed someone had come into his room. Wasn't that the whole idea with being a guardian, to always be on your toes?

"Oh hi Rose, I didn't even notice you came in…" He confirmed what I'd thought. "It's not exactly homework. I fell asleep during a few lessons yesterday and _all_ teachers noticed it so here I am with the work I should have done in class." Mason sighed and I sat down beside him. I didn't recognize the work.

"Wow, I must have slept during those lessons as well. What the hell is this?" I spoke my mind out loud and Mason laughed.

"You probably did but I can understand you though. To have a god as your mentor must be kind of tough." I made a face when I heard him call Dimitri for god.

"What do you mean by god?" Mason laughed again but then shrugged.

"The novices call Belikov for a god since he's the best guardian at St. Vladmir and maybe in the whole world." I nodded. I'd seen Dimitri fight for real once before and it's true that he looked incredible when he did it but well… Wasn't god to step over the line?

"Was there any reason to why you visited me?" Mason asked, his voice a little bit shaky and unsure. I knew that voice because so many guys had gotten it while talking to me before…

"Not really but I was really bored and I thought that maybe you could entertain me!" I shrugged but realized what I'd just said. Maybe Mason would think I meant something I didn't. Like I wanted him to… Oh no!

"I didn't mean it like that! Like I said, I was bored and thought that maybe you were doing something that I could join in on." I didn't know if what I said really helped. The poor boy just looked really embarrassed and confused. So we chatted a bit about how it was to live in the human world. I soon noticed that Dimitri would come to my room in a few minutes and I excused myself and practically ran to my room but… I was caught. I'd forgotten about curfew and now I saw the figure standing a few meters in front of me. At first I thought that maybe it was Dimitri but no. It was Stan Alto, one of the teachers I just couldn't get along with. Well, what teachers did _I, _Rose 'Badass' Hathaway, get along with?

"Well, well… Should I even be surprised to see you out here during curfew?" Stan smirked and I had to make my brain work fast!

"Last time I checked it was okay to go to the toilet." I stated and crossed my arms over my chest. Stan made a sound that almost sounded like a laugh – almost!

"Hathaway, I don't recall any toilet being over there!" Stan pointed at the direction I came from and I smirked back at him.

"You know, it's kind of dark here. I couldn't tell in which direction I was supposed to walk…" Playing stupid was probably the best way out here. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" It was Dimitri's voice – to my relief.

"Don't worry Guardian Belikov, I've got this." Stan assured but Dimitri glared at Stan. Oh, if glances could kill…

"Guardian Alto, don't get me wrong but I would like to know what _you_ are doing here. It's not your shift and I don't recall your room being over here." Dimitri's voice what sharp and every word sounded like a command. It was also quite funny how easily Dimitri made fun of Stan and I really had to hold on tightly to my – barely – self-control.

"But Guardian Belikov –" Stan began but Dimitri interrupted him. Stan looked embarrassed by this humiliation in front of me and this was very amusing.

"But what? You're not supposed to be here, if I remember it correctly you're supposed to be in bed, sleeping so that you're rested for tomorrow." The corridor was dark since all lights were out and the corridors didn't have any windows. Of course, our dhampir eyes could adjust and see clearly but I mean, the corridors were still darker and made this a little bit creepy.

"Guardian Alto, you can return to the teacher's dorms and I'll take care of Ms. Hathaway." Stan left with angry steps and Dimitri turned to me and he looked pissed but didn't say anything – therefore I did!

"So… Should I thank you now?" It was meant to be a joke and make him laugh but he looked even more pissed now.

"Couldn't you just have stayed in your dorm?" Dimitri yelled and I recoiled. I wanted to answer him back – something cocky – but I was speechless. Dimitri had never been this angry with me, not even the time when I'd called him for a killer because he killed strigoi.

"You're so hopeless Rose! I agreed to help you get up to the old library and even search information for you but you couldn't even stay out of trouble this one time!" He continued and his eyes weren't the same dark brown colour that I knew so well. They were black, black of anger. That anger was only meant for me and somehow I felt so small standing here with him. I felt humiliated as well, not the kind of humiliation that Stan probably felt but shame. Shame over not doing exactly what Dimitri wished because that's what I wanted. I wanted Dimitri to be proud over me but over and over again I failed.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded so weak, so fragile. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. This wasn't like me at all but I guess that love could really change you. It had changed me. Dimitri had changed me.

My head was suddenly tilted up and my eyes met his. Dimitri's hands were cupped around my face and made me look at him. He wiped away a tear that I hadn't even noticed falling, with his thumb. He stepped backwards, pulling me with him into the darkness and I placed my hands on his strong arms.

"Roza, I –" Dimitri began but went silent. The distance between us got smaller and smaller and I could feel his warm breath on my face as our faces were inches away from each other. Dimitri moved his hands from my face down to my waist and continued down to my hips. I took a step closer and pushed him up against the wall before slowly – so slowly it was torture for both of us – coming closer to his lips with my own. I hesitated once and pulled away a little bit but I never lost eye contact with Dimitri.

A loud scream interrupted me when I was just about to kiss him and I pulled away quickly. Dimitri ran in the direction that the scream came from and I came after him, not long after but let's just admit the facts! Dimitri was faster than me but are you surprised? His legs are like twice the size of my own! Okay not really but you get what I mean…

We couldn't tell which way the scream had come from but it was from the moroi campus. We headed there and when we just stepped inside Dimitri whispered,

"What are you doing here?" I gave him a small smile and Dimitri pulled both his hands through his hair – wow, he was frustrated!

"Unbelievable!" He muttered to himself but kept on heading towards the scream.

"Where did it come from and how could we hear it from the dhampir campus?" I asked and Dimitri looked right ahead of us where there was blood on the wall.

"Oh god." I breathed and Dimitri pulled me behind him, using his body as a shield to protect me. It was kind of sweet but in this situation it wasn't really a romantic gesture.

"_You. Have. To. Stay. Behind. Me._" Dimitri whispered close to my ear and each word was like a bitch slap telling me to shut the hell up and really do as I was told. I suddenly felt terrified. I wasn't, but there was this feeling.

"Lissa!" I exclaimed and didn't even care about Dimitri's order. I ran past him and I just knew where I was supposed to go. The fear inside me grew, bigger and bigger and soon it was huge. I could suddenly hear her words in my head clearly, _Help me Rose!_

I hated this one way bond right now, I wanted to answer her that I was on my way but I could only run and listen to her pleads.

I came to the door and I tried to open but it was locked. I hit the door with my fist which caused a loud bang.

"Lissa, open up!" I yelled but no one was opening. I continued to yell and bang and Dimitri had finally caught up with me in my panic.

"Move Rose!" He commanded and I did as I was told, even though it was against my will. Dimitri kicked the door and the door fell in. I found Lissa sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall and head hanging with eyes closed. I rushed up to her and found that her left arm was covered in blood. I thought it was her blood. I let her feelings flow onto me and could feel pain in the left arm. I removed her other hand holding the left upper-arm and saw the ugliest wound. I tried to wake her up but I couldn't. Dimitri came up to us and tried to get some life in her too but neither could he. She was alive but barely.

"We've got to get her to the nurse and that's fast!" I exclaimed and could feel Lissa slipping further away from me. _Stay with me Lissa_, I thought pleadingly.

Dimitri picked her up and carried her with quick steps down to the infirmary. Dimitri put her down in one of the room and I stayed by her side while Dimitri ran to get a nurse.

Soon there was a whole team coming running into the room with doctors, nurses and- everyone else who works at a hospital… I refused to leave her but in the end Dimitri lifted me over his shoulder and carried me out of there. I screamed while beating his back with my fists. He didn't seem to care but not until I was calm and just hanging loose over his shoulder, he let me down. He made sure I was sitting down and he kneeled down in front of me and when no one was around – after a quick glance at all directions – he took my hands in his.

"Lissa is going to be okay Roza." Dimitri's voice was calmer and more gentle than usual. I mean, his voice was always calm but it was somehow different now. I liked it and wanted him to continue talking so I answered with a question which would cause him to explain.

"What happened to her?" It was a stupid question since I knew he didn't know any more than I did but I wanted him to comfort me. I wanted him to kiss me…

"I don't know but until I do, I'll be here for you. And Rose –" Dimitri stopped abruptly and scanned the room once again. "Can we talk somewhere we can be alone?" He asked in a silent voice. I nodded and he gestured for me to follow him. I did and ended up in a large empty room with only an old couch and a dusty desk.

"What happened outside your dorm –" I interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say.

"I know Dimitri. We shouldn't and I accept that but you have to try to understand me when I say that I wish we could. Because –" This time it was Dimitri who interrupted me and he looked ready to take on an army of strigoi – with weapons.

"I love you." I gasped for air as Dimitri spoke the three words containing eight letters.

"But…" Of course there had to be a 'but'! "I'm still your mentor Roza and that will not change. I want you, very much so but with our kind of relationship a romance doesn't fit in. There's not enough room in this box. That means that if we want to make room for the romance in our box we need to take away something else and leave that behind us and we move on. We can't keep everything." This was one of his Zen-lessons and I usually didn't really get the meaning of them but this time I understood perfectly.

"Then why not make the box bigger or add another one. We make room for everything Dimitri, we can do it." Dimitri looked at me with doubt in his eyes.

"How can you be sure Roza? This situation is a mess. We're a mess!" Dimitri's earlier soft and calm voice was now frustrated and I braced myself for what I was about to tell him.

"Because Dimitri… I love you too." I couldn't believe I'd said it. He'd said he loved me and I loved him too but now he could break my heart for real. He could decide to leave the Academy knowing this or he could decide to leave me. Ignoring me but always knowing I was there…

He didn't say anything, nothing at all and that worried me. Then suddenly he started walking towards me which caused me to back until I came to a wall. He pushed me up against it and lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and just when he was about to kiss me the door slammed open. Fuck!

**Oh, oh are they caught? Only I know, Moahahaha! I know that I was teasing you with the "almost-kisses" (I did it twice, *giggle*) but do you know how frustrating it is to write that if you're a Romitri fan-freak!? Again, sorry for the late update but the chapter was a little bit longer as a reward for the long waiting. Keep up the reviewing guys! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm a little sad because barely anyone has reviewed and you know that I won't continue the story I you don't. And since so many of you reviewed last time I know you can but you're a little lazy then… Let's make a deal! If I get more than five reviews at least I'll update before Wednesday (my time zone) AND I'll add some romance (and drama) to the next chapter! What do you say about that? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Before I could even react to the door slamming open I was pulled back behind a corner, into pure blackness. I stood with my back against Dimitri's chest and his hand covered my mouth to keep me quiet. The room was filled by moans and all other signs of sex. I didn't dare to look who it was and I definitely didn't want to witness this. Therefore I didn't move. At least not much… I turned around so that I was facing Dimitri but realized what a mistake it was.

I didn't know for how long I could keep from kissing him. We'd almost kissed twice this night and this was definitely not keeping our hands off each other. Dimitri fumbled with his head against the wall behind him.

"What is it?" I asked in a bare whisper. I didn't want the other two to hear us. Dimitri leaned in closer to my ear so that he could make sure only I heard.

"There's a door behind us. I've never noticed it before so let's hope it'll get us out of here."

Quietly Dimitri opened the door and we both hurried into the room. It was pitch black in there after Dimitri closed the door behind us. I could see Dimitri looking for a switch and I helped him. Suddenly the lights flickered on and I knew Dimitri had found it before me – obviously.

What I got to see was not really what I'd expected which was tunnels and labyrinths but no.

This was some kind of hidden bedroom – great, just great!

The walls were dark red as well as the bed sheets. There was an open fire in front of the bed and the floor was made of dark wood. I also noticed that the light came from a crystal lamp. The room was very, very small and only roomed the bed, the fireplace, a drawer and a small couch. The couch was small and when I say I really mean small. Two people of a maximum could room, sitting on that couch. I had to fight the urge to push down Dimitri on the bed and start kissing him without mercy. While I'd been in my own head I hadn't noticed that I'd been taking steps toward Dimitri. He looked down at me and I up at him. I never wanted to stop. I mean this was like being in heaven – no wait, kissing him was to be in heaven. But his eyes could get any girl's – and men's – attention.

"We need to get out of here." Dimitri said and it sounded like he was out of breath after running a marathon. He turned his eyes away from me. I was disappointed but guessed that he was right. We had to get out of here and who could complete that mission better than Rose Hathaway?

"What are you smiling about?" Dimitri asked confused. I hadn't even noticed my "oh-I've-got-the-best-fucking-idea-ever-smile" and to judge by the look on Dimitri's face, I looked quite evil.

"I've got an idea comrade." Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked.

"Why not just walk out of here, like nothing. We can pretend talking about my schedule and when we can practice the next time. Just get chocked when we see – whoever they are – and you can act teacher. They'll get scared and run away and everything will be fine." I was kind of proud over my plan and Dimitri looked pretty pleased as well.

"That might actually work." Dimitri agreed after thinking it all through and so we headed for the door. I pushed down the handle and tried to open but the door wouldn't move. What the hell? It was locked! I tried again and started to panic and not because I was locked up in a room but because I was locked up in a room together with hotness itself and I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him.

I moved aside to let Dimitri try but neither could he open it. It was really locked and I started to panic for real. What if we would starve in here? What the hell would happen to us? I could at least have been wearing something more comfortable than skinny, black jeans and a dark purple, strapless top that showed a lot of cleavage – on purpose. I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"It's no use Dimitri. It won't budge." Dimitri backed away and I could see what he was about to do even before he did as much as lifting a finger.

"No Dimitri! It will get to much attention and our plan won't work that way." Dimitri had been about to kick in the door and everything I said was true. It would draw too much attention both from other people outside and the two people making out on the couch in the other room.

Dimitri seemed so frustrated and I felt sorry for him. I was sure that ever since I'd come to the Academy his life had been turned into a living hell. I'd ruined his life, his future of becoming a great guardian. He would probably be the queens personal guardian by now if it wasn't for me, that he had to mentor me.

I buried my face in my hands so that Dimitri wouldn't see the few tears that had escaped my eyes but he notice something was wrong. I felt the bed sink under his weight when he sat beside me and then put one hand on my back and one on my knee.

"Roza don't worry, we'll get out of here. You don't have to be scared." Dimitri comforted me but I shook my head.

"That's not why I'm sad." I just ruined my own plan of keeping my sorrow to myself. Therefore I lift up my head and Dimitri looked a little stunned at seeing me cry like this. If he only knew that I cried for him.

"Then why are you crying?" Dimitri asked in his soft and gentle velvet voice. I shook my head and didn't say anything but Dimitri demanded an answer.

"Roza you can talk to me. I know we have our ups and downs but it's my responsibility to make sure you're okay." That made me even more upset and I couldn't help the words slipping out my mouth next.

"Exactly Dimitri, that's the thing! I'm your responsibility ever since I came here and I'm ruining your life for you! You know that too and still you don't quit as my mentor and I'm starting to wonder why because you know that it's true so don't deny it! I don't want to be your responsibility, I want for you to be happy and do what you love the most, which is being a real guardian – not babysit a seventeen year old troublemaker." I was yelling and I remembered the people on the other side of the wall. They didn't seem to have noticed us. I guessed the walls were soundproof because they should have heard me otherwise, I was goddamn upset and so was Dimitri now. There goes his good mood.

"How can you say that? You're not ruining my life, I chose to become your mentor so that you would get into the Academy. Headmistress Kirova was about to say you couldn't go here after the lack of experience. I saved you from that, I made sure you could go here because I knew that you would become the best guardian in the vampire history. I've seen you in your lessons together with the rest of the class. You're kicking some serious ass Rose and I've never, ever seen such quick development. Yes, you're a troublemaker but that's one of reasons to why I –" He stopped abruptly. I had an idea of what he was going to say and I really wanted him to because then nothing could ever separate us and that was exactly what I wanted.´

"What Dimitri? One of the reasons to why you… what?" I sounded like a desperate child that wanted ice cream on a hot summer day.

"It doesn't matter." Dimitri sighed and removed his hands from my body but I didn't let him slip through my fingers that easily. No, not this time Belikov. I took his face between my hands and made him look me in the eyes. My voice was just a soft whisper when I started to speak,

"It matters to me Dimitri. I need to hear you say it, please." Dimitri's hands gripped around my waist and he lifted me onto his lap. I sat with one leg on each side of him and wrapped them around his own waist. Dimitri's arms were wrapped around my waist and my arms around his neck. I knew where this was going and I didn't want to stop it.

I leaned my forehead against his and slowly – not wanting to rush this beautiful moment – leaned in to kiss him. Dimitri's arms tightened around me and I enjoyed the warmth from his body against mine – even if we were fully dressed.

Suddenly something slammed against the door and it made me jump up in surprise. I stared at the door but it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Dimitri exclaimed and I looked in chock at the door, now standing on my own two feet. Then it suddenly hit me. Our way out of here.

I turned to Dimitri with a wicked grin playing over my lips and Dimitri looked both confused and a little "afraid" – if you get what I mean.

"What?" He asked when I just stood there, grinning.

"I have the best plan ever and guess what! It'll work!" I started to tell him about my plan and at first he was a little unsure about it but in the end agreed to it since he knew it _would_ work.

I mean, what was the worst thing that could happen? Except for the _tiny_ detail that if they saw who he was we would get in a lot of trouble and I mean, _a lot_ of trouble…


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm kind of sad since you guys haven't been reviewing…**

**Well, thanks anyway to those who reviewed, your support is very much appreciated! **

**Here's the next chapter of My Dare Became My Best Friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters. **

_This will work, this will work, this will work, _I told myself over and over again. After repeating it for the thousand time I realize it wouldn't help, only get me more nervous. I hoped that my Rose Hathaway cockiness would scare the teens away and Dimitri and I would be able to sneak up to the old library – as planned before the Lissa accident.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked and I nodded. We'd decided to wait for another ten minutes just in case they would stop. I took this time to take another look around in the small room and now noticed the pictures standing on the open fire.

They were black and white all of them showed a man and a woman. I recognized the man and when Dimitri joined me, he clearly did too.

"St. Vladmir?" I said but it sounded more like a question. Dimitri nodded in agreement.

"Yes, indeed and the woman. She's got to be –" I interrupted him since I knew the answer too. I looked at her once more before looking up at Dimitri and said,

"Shadow kissed Anna, St. Vladmir's guardian and lover. This must be some room they spent _a lot_ of "privacy" time in." I was joking in the end but felt myself blush as I realized that maybe it wasn't much of a joke. Dimitri agreed to it and then looked at the other pictures. One was of the two kissing, another when they were laughing. I turned my head to the third picture and saw that it was just Anna on this one. She was asleep but the silver stake was beside her. She looked really peaceful and then I noticed something. She was sleeping in _the_ bed. This bed, in this room!

"Oh my god, this was St. Vladmir and Anna's bedroom!" I exclaimed – once again a little too loud. Dimitri didn't answer with words. Instead he just nodded – again!

"Look Dimitri, this plan… I'm sure we can pull it off but if you're getting cold feet then –" This time Dimitri interrupted me.

"I'm not getting cold feet! I want to get out of here. I don't want to spend another second in this room with you." Ouch! That hurt… His voice was so cold, not like Dimitri's voice. This wasn't his voice, this wasn't the Dimitri I'd fallen in love with.

"You ready?" He suddenly asked and I was pulled out from my thoughts. I hated to admit it but after what he'd just said I think that _I _was getting cold feet… But I didn't tell him that. Instead I just nodded and prepared myself mentally and physically – since I knew this would hurt both mentally and physically.

Dimitri's lips crushed onto mine and for a second I could fell myself enjoy our kiss but then I felt the awful pain in my back when Dimitri slammed me into the door and it barged open. Dimitri and I stepped out into the darkness in the empty room and I could hear a light scream. As planned I pulled away from Dimitri – who continued to kiss my neck while I glared at the two on the couch.

Our plan had been for him to slam me into the door while kissing me so that we looked like two teenagers ready to tear each others clothes off. When we came out he would push me up against the wall on the other side of the room and kiss my neck so that his face would be seen and I would glare at the other two so that they would get the idea and leave.

It worked! After seconds of glaring they ran out like two scared puppies. When they'd disappeared I pulled Dimitri away from me and noticed his eyes. I swear that I could see the burning desire inside of them and before I could react he was kissing me passionately. He was still pushing me up against the wall and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, kissing him back with all the force I could manage. I'd missed him so much. Before I knew it he'd lifted me up in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist and without breaking the kiss, Dimitri carried me over to the couch in the middle of the room. He laid me down first and then himself over me.

After lying there for a couple of minutes he ripped my shirt of and I feel myself tense underneath him. After all, I was a virgin and we were about to…

"Dimitri…" I groaned and he broke the kiss for air.

"Oh Roza, I love you!" He whispered in my air and I could finally let myself relax in his arms for real as e continued, further and further and -.

"Fuck!" I woke up, drained in sweat and my heart was racing. My adrenaline was flowing fast through my body and I looked around only to find myself on the bed in the little room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered and looked around again. It had all been a dream… One part of me said that it was a good thing but another was disappointed. I'd wanted to kiss him for so long. I needed him to kiss me, touch me and do a lot of other things with me. I turned around and found Dimitri lying on his side, turned toward me, fast asleep. He looked as peaceful as a child with no worries. I liked seeing him like this – lately he was never relaxed. I moved closer to him, careful to not wake him up.

I lay down again, close to Dimitri, facing him. My hand automatically moved up and brushed away the hair from his face. He got a V between his brows and made an unhappy groan as he started to wake up. _No, don't wake up!_ I wanted to kiss him good morning but knew he wouldn't kiss me back. In fact, he would probably freak out by the thought of kissing me. Then I noticed he wasn't awake yet. That meant I could look at him for a little while longer. I started to wonder if the feelings that he'd told me he'd been having ever where real. Mine sure was and they still existed but I had no idea about him. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered quietly so that he wouldn't wake up,

"I love you Dimitri Belikov." He started to mumble something but I couldn't tell what it was. Then I could tell one word out of what he was saying and I realized he wasn't speaking English but Russian.

"Roza…" He mumbled in his sleep and my cheeks turned red. He was dreaming about me? Suddenly I could feel his hand on my hip and it travelled up and up until he caught some of my hair in his hand. He was still asleep, I could tell by his steady breathing.

"Oh Roza… I love you. I love you more than I can tell you with words. I love you more than the air I'm breathing and I love you more than I love my own flesh and blood." Dimitri said and I froze as he did. He _loved_ me?

Then suddenly his eyes flew open and he gasped for air. He looked me straight in the eyes and at first his gaze only held love but then realization came to him. He was in bed – with me. And even worse, he was touching me, my hair and his hands skimmed over my naked arms. Even when he understood everything he didn't move, didn't remove his hands or his eyes. He just kept on looking at me with – what? Love, adoration, fascination? A sudden fear reflected in his eyes and I could feel him tense.

"Rose?" He started to ask and I nodded.

"What is it Dimitri?" I didn't move and neither did he. He wanted to stay like this – just like I did.

"How much of my talking did you hear? How much did you understand?" He looked almost terrified now.

"How can you know that you were talking in your sleep?" I asked, honestly curious. How could he tell that he'd been talking out loud when he's been sleeping?

"Well, I know I have a tendency of doing so when my dream is containing a lot of, ehm, emotions…" Dimitri looked bothered now and I felt bad for him. He didn't want me to know but did that mean everything he'd said had been true.

"Not much, I could tell my name only." I lied and he looked relieved.

"Good." He confirmed my theory about not wanting me to know what he'd said while being asleep.

"What did you say? If you tell A you need to tell B." I asked and once again he tensed, nervously.

"Nothing important." Dimitri said and I laughed sadly.

"Sure…" I muttered to myself and sat up, breaking the eye contact with him.

He looked confused and a little worried. Maybe he had these feelings and couldn't get rid of them even though he wanted. Maybe he didn't want him but desired my body – not my soul.

I was taken aback when Dimitri sat up, pulled me close to him so that our noses touched. He lingered his fingers together with mine and lightly brushed his lips over mine. I wouldn't call it kissing, no, not at all but it was proof.

"Let us get out of here and then I will tell you word by word what I said. Does that sound good?" Dimitri asked and I nodded, smiling.

"That sounds very good."

**Thank you very much for reading yet another chapter! What did you think? So, it was a dream but waking up might not have been so bad after all, what do you say? :) **

**Tell Moi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so, so, so, so, soooo much for your support by reviewing, following and add as favourite. It really warms my heart guys, it's almost better than Christmas honestly!**

**This early chapter is for those who reviewed Ch9 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters. **

I can't tell you how fucking nice it was to wake up in my own bed on a Saturday morning. And even better was to know that I would see Dimitri and for the first time I didn't want to be late for our training. I got out of bed and walked up to my closet and got dressed in navy blue, loose training trousers with a casual black tank top. I brushed through my dark hair and put it up in a ponytail. While getting dressed my mind floated back to the time with Dimitri in St. Vladmir and Anna's room.

After Dimitri had been talking in his sleep and woken up, we'd been talking for maybe a few hours only about us. How we could make _us_ work. I'd loved how that tiny word "_us_" had rolled off his tongue so beautifully. After a little while he'd asked me to fall asleep again and after a while I had. The next thing I knew I woke up in the middle of the day – night – in my own bed and realized Dimitri had somehow managed to carry me all the way up to my room without anyone noticing.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and grabbed my bag, running all the way down to the gym. Dimitri was already in movement. I walked up to him with a smile on my face. Dimitri finally noticed me and smiled back at me. He stopped with whatever he was doing and met me halfway across the room. He quickly glanced around and then planted a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning Roza." He let the words sound sweet and sensual with a little extra Russian accent over them then usually. I shivered as they reached me and I could feel my whole body aching for him but he pulled back and pointed outside.

"Well, no time to get all lovey-dovey now… Outside, ten laps, I'll run with you." Short words that held so much power in them and I obeyed immediately. I had to push myself more then usual to keep up with him today. He seemed to be in a good mood as well today and it made me feel even better. After the tenth lap I could still feel the warmth from Dimitri's kiss.

"Thank you." I said after the lesson was done. Dimitri arched an eyebrow at me and I made a face that clearly told him I didn't like what he was doing. He gave a chuckle and than wrapped me in his arms from behind and started to fall straight backwards. I panicked for a moment and shrieked but we landed on a thick mattress. I tried to get out of his arms to turn around and face him but he didn't let go of me. Instead he just laughed harder and I twisted and kicked to get away. I started laughing too and relaxed and not until then did he let go. I laid beside him just relaxing for a moment in silence.

"Rose, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Dimitri said and kissed my forehead. Usually when he called me Rose, he wanted to talk about something bad or really serious but his voice sounded nothing like it. He sounded as relaxed and happy as before.

"What's up comrade?" I asked and turned my face to meet his.

"We had a short meeting between the teachers at St. Vladmir earlier today and there was some who thought you students should get to have a good time before graduating and all. So they're organizing a special prom for all high school students, classes one, two and three. All the teachers will attend as well as to say goodbye to the students that are graduating. You'll get to have dates and you can go with one of the teachers – man or woman – if you've come close to them. Therefore I'd like to ask you if you'd want to be my date for this prom." Dimitri's smile just got warmer and warmer by each word he spoke and so did my body. I could feel all my love for him expanding even more – if possible. I sat up and so did he. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him harshly.

"Of course I want to!" I exclaimed and kissed him again and again. I couldn't be happier!

The rest of the students got the information the next week. I was on history – one of the few classes I shared with Lissa. Kirova was coming around to all classes telling the news. She looked tired when she came to our class and I guessed we probably was her last class to tell. Our history teacher seemed happy to see Kirova – who the hell could be happy over seeing Kirova?

"Can I please have your attention class! We have a visit from Headmistress Kirova so let's hear what she wants to tell us! Shut up Hathaway!" People around us quieted down but when our teacher said 'Shut up Hathaway' there were giggles and laughter's everywhere.

"The staff at St. Vladmir has decided that it's only faire to give all the graduating students a proper goodbye this year since many of you have been with us for almost eighteen years now.

All of the teachers will attend at this prom that we've organized and if you're a graduating student you're allowed to take a teacher as your date. All high school students – year one, two and three – will attend to the prom as well. If you have further question you can talk to any teacher, all of them have all the information." Kirova said her goodbye and left. All around me I could hear people whispering about who to take to the dance.

"I'm going to ask Dimitri Belikov! He's hotter than the sun and how nice wouldn't it be to take someone like him to the dance?" Some girls said and I couldn't help but to think, _oh no you won't because he's taken!_

In the afternoon when I had practice with Dimitri again, while I put on my gymnastic shoes a large group of girls (could it be at least thirty of them?) entered the gym and ran up to Dimitri, giggling, squealing and some were even practicing on how to ask him to the dance.

"Guardian Belikov, would you go with me to the dance?" One after another asked and soon it was all loud pleadings and yelling at one another that she wasn't worth going with him. Dimitri looked taken aback and tried to smile politely to all the girls.

"Ehm… Well, sorry girls but I already have someone I'm going with to the dance." Dimitri excused and then made the girls leave the gym. When closing the doors he breathed out in relief of getting rid of them all. I smirked at him and he just shook his head in disbelief.

"How many girls have asked you today?" I asked, still smirking at him and he looked like he was counting but then gave up.

"I don't know but I know many have. Probably half of the girls… All of them are as curious to know who "stole" me from them. And you? Has anyone asked you other than me?" I gave him my famous man-eater smile.

"Yes, more than one. Why, are you jealous comrade?" I teased and he smirked at me. He tilted his head to one side and walked up to me, pulling me to my feet and close to him so that he could use his, very much disturbingly sexy Russian accent when he answered,

"Depends, how many is 'more than one'?" Oh I was enjoying this game. I pretended to think about it but I honestly couldn't count them. Just like Dimitri, I'd gotten _many_ requests. The most noticeable was the one from Mason, Eddie, and Jesse Zeklos and otherwise they just came from some other Moroi and dhampir guys. I'd rejected all of them pretty harshly except from Mason and Eddie, since they were my friends.

"Hmm, more than I can count on my fingers and yours together at least…" And so we kept on teasing and joking with each other. Let's just say – it was the best practice we'd ever had.

**Okay, so a little shorter chapter since the next one will be some shopping and well, you'll see! So don't forget to leave a review :)**

**XOXO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews, they're really heart warming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

"Tomorrow! Are you fucking kidding me?" I exclaimed and glared down the hall where Kirova's office was. Then I turned towards Dimitri again and he looked at me apologetically.

"Yes, they're going to let you know this afternoon." Dimitri said and I felt my anger get more intense.

"This afternoon? That's crazy! How the hell could they move the dance to tomorrow? I don't have anything to wear and I can't borrow any of Lissa's dresses, they're not the right size!" I sighed in frustration and I started to calm down a little. Dimitri reached out of take my hand and I looked around quickly only to see if anyone was watching but no one was to be seen.

"Don't worry, I can fix that for you." Dimitri smiled kindly at me and I made a face.

"Don't tell me _you've_ bought a dress for me!" I said in a sceptical tone. Dimitri pouted to show how "hurt" he was.

"No I haven't but you don't think I could pick out a nice dress for you?" He didn't let go of his "I'm-so-hurt" act.

"I don't know, maybe…?" I admitted since I did think that Dimitri could pick out the best dress for me. He shrugged.

"Well, no I haven't gotten you a dress but I can drive you into town." He stopped with his act and smiled kindly again. That thought hadn't struck me yet but it was brilliant. Dimitri could drive me into town and I could buy the dress I was meant to wear. The next problem was my dear economy – more like my poor economy. Dimitri saw my troubled expression and frowned.

"What is it? You want someone to come with us?" He asked, sounding a little disappointed. I shook my head quickly since I would never miss out a chance to be alone with Dimitri and in town where no one else that we knew would be.

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed and without thinking took his face between my hands and pulled him down so that I could kiss him. "It's just that I –" I continued but didn't end the sentence. How could I tell him that I couldn't afford that kind of dress?

"Before you say anything more I just want to tell you that I'd like to pay for your dress and whatever more you want. Shoes, make-up, anything." Dimitri stated and he didn't seem like he wanted to argue about this but I couldn't help myself.

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed but Dimitri covered his ears with his hands like a little kid.

"La, la, la, la!" He exclaimed loudly and I made an amused face as I crossed my arms over my chest. Now he really looked like a kid and something about it made me laugh and make my heartbeat quickening. I liked it and I loved him. I brought his hands down and held them in mine.

"Fine!" I said and he looked pleased. I pecked him on the lips and then gave him a big hug.

"I love you Dimitri." I whispered in his ear and he tensed a little. I pulled away and looked at him. He was frowning and I sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't think." I said and he shook his head as he cupped his hands around my cheeks. _I love him, I love him, I love him!_

"Don't be Roza! I know you know exactly what I said in my sleep, that you heard more than just your name, I'm not stupid. The thing is that everything I said is true. Everything. I love you so, so much but it's hard to hear it from you because… Well, you're underage, seventeen and I just don't know. It's so hard since I know that if people knew about us they would think I was using you and that's not what I want them to think about us." I wanted to kiss him senseless because he cared about me like this. How could anyone dislike him when he was, ehm, when he was, him, Dimitri…?

"Don't worry about that Dimitri! I don't care about rumours or anything and no one will know about us, I promise you that. Maybe some day we can tell people about us, perhaps after my graduation which is soon. And even sooner I won't even be underage, in a four weeks, three weeks and –" I looked up the big clock just a little further down the hall. "– twenty-two hours." Dimitri smiled an amused smile and I got a little confused.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head a little.

"Nothing, I just. Well, I've never met anyone who keeps track of her birthday like you do." He laughed and I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding! Everyone has to keep track of their birthday!" I exclaimed and this wasn't just another "Rose Hathaway Act" of mine. No, I was seriously speechless.

"When you grow as old as me you don't want to keep track of your birthday." He raised that stupid eyebrow at me and I tried to do the same.

"Old? Are you fucking kidding me Dimitri? I would be dating you if you were _that_ old!" I laughed and he started to laugh with me.

And with that, we got into a car and left.

I'd never thought I'd say this but I like car rides. Well, not any car ride, only those who include Dimitri driving and me in the passenger seat. Though shopping was even better even though I wasn't very into the thought of Dimitri buying whatever I pointed at. Of course, it was sweet of him and I guess that he was saving my wallet but I still thought that it was a little too much. He'd already bought me a necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Now we just had to find a dress and a pair of shoes. I wanted to buy him something too but I couldn't some up with anything good. I was usually pretty good at getting gifts for people but when it came to Dimitri it was just… I don't know. Nothing was good enough for him. He should be dressed in clothes made of silk and gold, well wearing gold would get really heavy though and I had to admit it… He looked goddamn sexy in the black button up shirt and loose dark blue jeans that he was wearing right now. He'd skipped his duster – can you believe it?

"Can we go inside this store?" I asked and pointed at the store to my right. Dimitri nodded with a smile and we walked inside, hand in hand. It felt good being able to show the people around us that he belonged to me – especially when other women looked after him where we walked. I looked around for some dresses and tried on a few before I realized that none of them was to any good. Then suddenly Dimitri peeked inside the dressing room where I was trying to get out of the last dress I tried on. It was so tight I could barely breathe and that wasn't because I was fat or needed a bigger size, trust me…

"I found this one, thought it might be nice on you. Why don't you try it on?" Dimitri handed me a dark purple dress and I looked at it for a second and then I couldn't tear my eyes off of it. It was beautiful. The dark purple colour would be a perfect match to my dark hair and the design, wow, just wow. The dress was strapless and under the breasts was a navy blue ribbon. I tried it on and almost regretted it. The dress looked even better when it was on me and there was no turning back. I had to buy this dress, it was my dress.

"How is it?" Dimitri asked and when I didn't answer but just kept looking at my reflection he peeked in again. I looked at him and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wow Roza, you looked absolutely amazing. If you're not buying that dress I will just to the memory of you in it." Dimitri gasped and his eyes took in every inch of me.

"Well, depends on what the price is." I said and looked at the price tag under the arm. The tag read $82 and that was something I really could afford. But it still looked really cheap, almost too cheap. I saw a little bit of dirt on the tag and tried to get it removed but I wished I hadn't done that. The dress didn't cost $82 but $829.5.

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed and Dimitri looked at the tag. I could imagine him seeing him burning his money in an open fire.

"Well, put on your own clothes and I'll see what other stores there are." Dimitri said and smiled. "But now we know that this dress exists at least, we've got options." He continued. I nodded as response and he took the dress to hang it back along with the others. I got dressed in my own clothes and couldn't let go of the image of that dress. It had really been beautiful and I wouldn't have worn it well to the dance. I picked up my bag and Dimitri stood outside holding a bag. _Oh no, he didn't!_

"Here." Dimitri handed me the bag and it was a pair of shoes – not the dress thank god. They were navy blue high heels with small diamonds on the maybe 0'4 feet heel. They were so beautiful and must have cost a fortune.

"Oh Dimitri, thank you!" My voice trembled to say the words without breaking and I succeeded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him while standing on my tiptoes. He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him which caused us to deepen the kiss even more. If we were alone right now, this wouldn't probably end very well…

I'd ended up buying a cheaper dress, a black one that would match to anything – including my new shoes. Just before we went out of the car I kissed him goodbye on the cheek and went up to my room. It was already late so it was time for me to sleep but just when I'd undressed and changed into my PJ's there was a knock on my door. I opened it and outside stood a teacher – I couldn't remember her name. She held a big box but soon handed it over to me.

"This was addressed to you Ms. Hathaway." The teacher said disliking. I shut the door right in front of her face and before it closed I could see her angry expression.

I examined the box for a while and then decided to open it. Inside there was a bouquet of flowers – Rose's. Also there was a note and another, smaller box. I read the note.

_Dear Rose! Hope you don't mind an early birthday present but of course, you wouldn't. I should know by now I guess. _

_Love, Dimitri_

My heart lifted and I almost started to dance. How sweet could this guy be even though he was the most badass guardian ever? I opened the next box and inside it was the fucking dress. Oh. My. Fucking. God! He bought me the fucking expansive dress. I hated and loved him at the same time. I loved the dress, yes but for that kind of money I wasn't worth wearing it. Not to a simple dance. I picked up my phone and texted Dimitri. I had his number for two reasons; if I ever needed to get in touch with him and also because he was my boyfriend.

_*Thanks for the "early birthday present". I know what that thing cost and I can't accept that you of all people bought it for me. I'm a fire and you're throwing your money at me, there's no way to save them now!* _

I type fast and than click send. It takes about ten minutes until I get the response,

_*If that's the case then I like to throw my money in your fire. You're right but I would actually call you hotter than fire but you decide…*_

It's weird to see that text coming from Dimitri but I like it. I like it a lot!

_*Well, bedtime. I need to be rested for tomorrow cause you're going to make me step on every inch of the dance floor tomorrow and don't you dare stop until I've done so!*_

_*Goodnight Roza.*_

_*Goodnight comrade!*_

I soon fall into deep sleep.

The next morning is darker than usual. Clouds have covered the starts and some parts of the moon. It's a half moon today. It really still feels weird to say that since I've always lived the human time zone. The whole day was about preparing for the dance that night. I had a practice with Dimitri at 3 pm and it was two hours left so I decided to kick Mason and Eddie's ass for a while. I texted them both,

_*Gym 2 in ten minutes. Be prepared to die. Rose, xx.*_

I meet them in gym 2 ten minutes later or actually it was fifteen minutes for me since I decided to eat a donut before. They'd already began so I ran around a few times just to warm up my muscles. While I was fighting both Mason and Eddie we started with a little chit chat.

"So who's taking you to the dance tonight?" Mason asked and I made a face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone since I'd like to be alive until tonight, okay?" They both nodded and I stopped fighting them and they did the same.

"Dimitri is taking me." I admitted and they both gaped.

"Belikov is taking _you_ to the dance? I guess it's pretty obvious he would take you over anyone else but I thought he wouldn't go with anyone, just show up." Eddie said and I shook my head.

"Well, that's the case. That's why I couldn't go with either of you." I apologized and they looked quickly over at each other.

"You asked Rose to the dance?" They exclaimed in unison. I started laughing and then left them to have a little "best friend argue"

I saw that I'd gotten a text from Dimitri where he cancelled our practice today since he had to cover for another teacher who'd caught a cold.

So I headed up to my dorm and I actually – believe it or not – _cleaned_. Since Dimitri would pick me up in my room I guessed that he would get a look inside and not even I wanted him to see my usual mess.

I'd done as well as possible but I really needed to tell the cleaning staff to help me with this. Then I noticed the remaining hour until Dimitri would come and I hurried into the shower and then got dressed. Just as I put on the golden necklace that Dimitri had given me there was a knock on the door. I opened it and outside stood Dimitri looking sexy as hell. He was wearing a black smoking with a white underneath it. In his chest pocket he had a purple – the same colour as my dress – handkerchief. He examined me from top to toe and I found myself blushing a little. I'd fixed my hair in an advanced hair knot and Lissa had helped me to put some barrettes that you stuck into your hair and it looked like your hair was adorned with small diamonds.

"Wow Roza, you look… amazing!" Dimitri gasped as he looked at me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled and he stepped into my dorm room and closed the door behind him. Before I could even react to what was happening he'd cupped his hands around my face and his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I was about to pull my fingers through his hair when he pulled away.

"Oh no Roza, don't even think about it! I gave this hair some extra minutes just to make it perfect and I didn't do it for myself, but for you. I figured you'd appreciate it." I laughed at that and nodded. Outside the "ballroom" the graduating students were supposed to line up in alphabetical order after the male's last name. Therefore I stood far forward in the line since I stood under the last name Belikov. As Dimitri and I hooked our arms together a lot of eyes were turned towards us. I caught a glimpse of Lissa and she smiled a big smile. She saw me too and waved at me and Dimitri. We both waved back – Dimitri with a less noticeable wave gesture. Lissa looked beautiful in her sky blue dress that reached her to her ankles, therefore you could also see her white high heels. Her hair was loose and curly and she was wearing white gloves. Her arm was hooked together with Christian's and he looked so proud having it that way. I laughed a little as I noticed his way of straightening his back and holding his chin up high. Suddenly in all the chit chat around Headmistress Kirova called out for attention.

"We will start letting first and second year students in now so that they can watch the third year students when they come in. We will call out every third year students – eventually with a teacher – by alphabetical order and there is a photographer by the opening that will take pictures at every couple." They started letting first and second year students in and there were a lot of them. I'd never been in this room before and wanted to get a look inside as fast as possible since I expected it to get filled by about 4500 students not counting the teachers.

"Will everyone room in this hall?" I whispered to Dimitri and he nodded with a little smile.

"I promise we will. This room is supposed to be big enough for a banquet held for the entire school. You'll like it." He promised and I gave a little look around before taking a step closer to him and gripping his hand. He tensed at first and also looked around for any curious eyes but then relaxed. Suddenly they called out two names and the enormous doors opened and revealed the long line of third year students and teachers. High music started and I recognized the song immediately. It was Spiritual by Katy Perry. **(A/N: Yes I did take that from the movie ;)) **Another two names were called out and another and soon I heard Mason Ashford and Camille Conta. I was surprised to hear him go together with Camille. I didn't know her well, just knew who she was and that she was a royal Moroi. They called out another bunch of name – some I knew and some I didn't – and then the song switched. I knew this one as well. Find you by Zedd, Miriam Bryant and Matthew Koma. I'd been listening to this song a lot during this week.

"Rose Hathaway escorted by Dimitri Belikov." Our names were called and I noticed that we were first in line with all eyes on us. It was time, time for us to have this dance together and then there wouldn't be much time left until Dimitri and I could finally go out officially and stop hiding our love for each other. Let me tell you, it felt great.

**CLIFF HANGER THERE! So you've wanted the prom chapter but you'll have to wait a little longer. This UD is very late but the chapter is much longer than my usual ones so hang in there. Next chapter will be all about prom, want a hint? **

**Dimitri will hold a speech and you may see some sparks flying here and there …**


	12. Chapter 12: Prom

**Thank you all for being such a support but I still believe you can do better! Here's the very wanted Prom Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters. **

Slow dancing had never been my thing but I'll admit that I did enjoy it when dancing with Dimitri. It didn't surprise me that he was a good dancer but different from me he could dance for real. What I'd been dancing since I was born was the club dances where you're all over each other. The song I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat stopped and I was expecting a song with more power in it but it was another slow song. This one I didn't recognize. It was beautiful, I'll give it that much. Dimitri must have noticed my deep thoughts while trying to figure out the name of the song and like always he could read my thoughts.

"The song's called 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz." He pulled me closer to him while he danced me around the floor. I

"I thought you only knew songs from the western or 80's." I teased and he leaned down and whispered into my ear,

"I guess this was an exception." It took a while for me to understand what he meant.

"How come?" I asked and Dimitri chuckled.

"I just might have heard this song one or twice and kept thinking of you." He admitted with a smile playing over his lips. I wanted to kiss him but then remembered that we weren't alone. Dimitri slowly swept me over the floor with smooth and beautiful movements. It was impossible to understand that my time at St. Vladmir was almost over now. Lissa would have to go to court and I would probably come with her. I had no idea where Dimitri would go, maybe he'd stay here or maybe he'd come with us. Maybe he would go back to Russia, to his family and friends. Though he'd said he wanted to be with me but I didn't want to be the one to hold him back from what he truly wanted to do. I sighed heavily and let my head rest against Dimitri's shoulder as we just stood and took steps back and forth.

"How are you Roza?" Dimitri asked in a concerned voice. I looked and our hands holding each others and absorbed all the warmth that his body offered me.

"I'm fine, just thinking about what's to come. What separate ways we'll all take." Dimitri's hand that was placed on my hip pulled me even closer to him so that our bodies were pressed against each other – hard.

"Rose, I told you that I won't be leaving you. I _want_ to be with you. Forever, that is." Dimitri said it as a statement, like it was nothing to argue about at all. I tried to reach up and he understood what I wanted so he leaned down so that I could whisper in his ear,

"I love you." A sly grin spread over his lips as he stood up straight again. The song ended and Kirova called out for attention, standing on the big stage on the north side of the room.

"Attention please," She cleared her throat. "we'll now listen to some of the teachers saying their goodbyes to the students that'll graduate in a few weeks. I'd like for Alberta Petrov to come up here first and tell us about her experience in this world, what you can expect." Applause and then Alberta walked up on the stage, joining Kirova. Alberta stood in front of the microphone and she cleared her throat – just like Kirova had done.

"Some of you I've seen growing up from children to teenagers and finally you've become adults and it's time for you to take the next step into our great world. Lots of danger is awaiting you, for sure but make sure to enjoy every second of life. Especially all you dhampirs who'll come to bear the title "Guardian", any year, month, day, hour, minute or second you may come to mist your life to this world's evil. It's a great responsibility to protect Moroi but I – as well as all the other teachers at St. Vladmir – am sure that you'll all be able to handle whatever's to come. As long as you stick to everything you've been taught it'll all work out, one way or another." There, Alberta ended her short speech. Kirova asked all teachers at St. Vladmir to come up on the stage and giving my hand a quick squeeze, Dimitri left to join the others. They stood lined up behind Kirova, some looking happy, some wearing their guardian mask – if you haven't figured it out it was only the dhampirs wearing their masks… I was surprised though to see that Dimitri was a mix between both. As expected he wasn't all a melting marshmallow but he reflected joy and I liked seeing him like that – maybe I was the only one who could see it. I'd been so busy admiring my Russian Badass, I hadn't even noticed that Kirova had been holding yet another speech.

"… and I hope that you're all ready." She paused there and gestured to the teachers behind her. "This latest half year we've had a special occasion where a dhampir lived as a human." _Shit, she's talking about me!_ "She's been trained by one of our best guardians here at St. Vladmir," _In the whole world bitch. _"and we were hoping that even unprepared he would be able to tell us a little about this." Kirova looked behind her, scanning the long line for Dimitri's face. "Guardian Belikov, would you mind saying a few words?" Dimitri was now wearing his full guardian mask. If I'd learned anything from Dimitri it was that he _hated_ to be the centre of attention. Still, he stepped forward and a few girls – I don't know who they were, lucky them – squealed and shouted his name like he was Justin Bieber or someone from One Direction…

"Thank you Headmistress," He nodded politely towards Kirova and she nodded back. Then he turned to the rest of us. He scanned the crowd with his eyes and finally they met mine. I could see him relax a bit and he started talking, "It's true that I have been mentoring a seventeen – soon to be eighteen – year old dhampir girl who has lived like a human her whole life, not knowing her true nature. She's been learning so fast I would lie if I said I didn't believe in her becoming a guardian. I've watched her lessons with other dhampirs that has been educated since a very young age and she takes them all out. She's been making friends fast and I'm impressed over her ability of learning and I'm happy I was chosen to mentor her because otherwise…" He paused not tearing his eyes away from mine. I could feel tears spring to my eyes since what he was saying was very sweet. Dimitri took a deep breath before continuing.

"Because otherwise I would never have gotten to known the real Rose Hathaway. It's true that she's always rushing into things, head first," He chuckled and looked down and then over the crowd. "but that's what makes her so special. She has lived this life for half a year and she's already the dhampir that takes this job in the most serious way. She'll be a remarkable guardian and everyone will request her, so much I'm sure of. If you looked at her you'd probably see this cocky outside, the careless girl, the teenager Rose Hathaway but if you get to know her, for real, you'll know what I mean. She's the most dedicated dhampir I've ever met and when she wants something, she gets it, no matter what. I hope that even after graduation she'll stay as dedicated to this because she's a natural and I only gave her the basics." He stopped and applause, shouts and cheering broke out. I was suddenly grabbed and noticed Mason, Eddie and some other students lifting me up. I was suddenly floating over the crowd of people – you know like in the movies – and before I knew it, Dimitri had grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet on the stage beside him. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Thank you." I whispered in all the noise, unsure if he'd even heard me but of course he did.

"I love you so, so much Roza. My Roza…" He whispered back and then let go to not wake suspicions among the crowd of students and teachers.

We walked off the stage and tried to find a spot where we could talk without anyone interrupting us. We found a corner where no one was standing and we both leaned against the wall. "Was all that true? What you said on the stage." I asked and Dimitri looked surprised.

"Of course, except for the tiny detail that I left out the part where I say, 'I'm crazy in love with my student'." He chuckled and I laughed with him. Moving closer so that our shoulders were touching, I looked for his hand behind out backs.

"I think it's better off kept a secret for a little while longer." I teased and he nodded in agreement. A new song, this one a faster one started and I tried to pull Dimitri onto the dance floor. He chuckled as he was resisting and I was pulling in his hand as hard as I could.

"I'm not really the guy who dances to this kind of music. I'm more for slow-dancing." He laughed but I shook my head.

"I'm sure you've watched dirty dancing enough times to show me some moves. I mean, I walked out there dancing lots of slow dancing with you and look at me, I'm still alive." I joked teasingly and finally he gave in. Suddenly the music stopped and I looked around and spotted Mason and Eddie by the "DJ table", if you could call it that.

"Time to get this party started!" Mason exclaimed excited and the teachers – well, not Dimitri who actually seemed to find this quite funny – didn't look very happy about their little joke. Eddie put on Raise Your Glass by P!NK and I was happy to hear it. It was the exact song I needed right now and when the song started everyone started to dance. I tried to make Dimitri dance even though I knew he wasn't really comfortable with this.

"Oh come on comrade, it's fun." I said loudly to make him hear me over the music. He raised an eyebrow at me and then shook his head. I gave him my "sad face" and started to walk off the dance floor when he suddenly gripped my wrist pulling me back.

"One dance." He whispered seductively in my ear and started swinging me from right to left until I lost orientation of the room. It was a lot of fun and we really gave others something to look at. I started laughing as he made me move around the floor and then up in his arms swinging me around, down on the floor again and then up in some kind of lift. It was all amazing and I felt so free and of course, I loved his hands touching me – almost – all over.

The song came to an end and I got off the dance floor together with Dimitri and we took a seat by a table, where we later on would eat. There were special places for each person and at each table there were four people placed. I was happy to see that Dimitri and I were sharing table with Lissa and Christian, actually, I was very happy. Then I noticed Kirova pacing back and forth, clearly upset.

"I'll be back in a second comrade, just got to see if I can find Lissa. I haven't seen her tonight, just want to make sure everything's fine." I excused myself and walked closer to where Kirova was standing together with Stan Alto, Alberta and some of the other teachers.

"What are we supposed to do? If she finds her here, she'll go insane!" Kirova exclaimed. It was hard to hear her over the loud music but I managed.

"Calm down Headmistress, I'm sure that she won't recognize her even if she finds her. I mean, she hasn't seen her in years." Alberta said in her calm guardian voice.

"Hopefully…" Headmistress Kirova sighed and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Telling by the size of it, it wasn't Dimitri: it was too small.

I turned my head and before I did I could see everyone – Kirova, Stan, Alberta and the others – looking horrified. I was surprised to see a woman I didn't recognize.

"Rose?" The woman's voice sounded surprised, confused and a little angry. The woman frowned and I looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked puzzled. Who was she? I could only say that her hair looked very special, red and curly. Her eyes were big from shock and she looked over at Kirova.

"What is she doing here?" The woman asked and Kirova sighed again, looking paler than usual – for being a Moroi.

"Guardian Hathaway, let me explain." 'Hathaway'? Could she be…?

"Ms. Hathaway, you probably don't remember Guardian Hathaway. You were very young I suppose." Alberta peeked in and the woman shook her head in disbelief.

"What on earth is my daughter doing here?" She exclaimed angrily. _Daughter?_ Was this woman, could she be… my mother!

**You didn't see that one coming, did you? Now when Janine is in the picture, what will happen? I mean, she is Rose's mother but will Rose be happy or angry, maybe sad to see her? Keep reading and you'll find out. Don't forget to leave a review guys. I've come up with an idea, the more reviews, the quicker updates ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews! Sorry again for a slow UD but let me explain… I've been travelling a lot and not long ago I came home from a visit in Barcelona, Spain so I didn't have the time to write and wouldn't be able to upload them either with no internet connection :(**

**After this chapter, well, try to not hate me because there'll be lots of twists and turns in this story. Oh no, what have you've gotten yourselves into!? ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters. **

Have you ever experienced real chock? Not the kind when you're _surprised_ by someone's appearance but the kind when you're truly, truly chocked. Well, I'd have to admit that I had never, not until now. I mean, who wouldn't be truly chocked over seeing their long gone mother that really has been long gone. Like for the last eighteen years that you've lived. Starring into her eyes right now was the most chocking thing I'd ever experienced.

"Mom?" I exclaimed as I realized who she was. This was my mom? A red haired woman who was much shorter than me? This was the woman who left me to live by my own. Maybe I should thank her for making me this strong person or maybe I should hit her in her face with my fist because right now, I felt like crying a river. I was just extremely confused.

"I'm confused Ellen. Enlighten me about exactly why my daughter is here when she should be all the way down in California?" The woman – my mother – exclaimed in a very irritated voice. The freaky was that it was the same type of tone I used when I was irritated.

"Ms. Hathaway came here together with the princess of the Dragomir bloodline." Kirova answered politely and bowed her head as if my mother was to be a royalty.

"Can someone please enlighten _me_ of what the hell is going on here?" They all ignored me and I walked right up to my mother. She finally noticed me but didn't speak to me but to Kirova.

"How could you let out the princess in the free without any guardians? Her parents would be so disappointed…" She said and I turned to Kirova because I was certainly curious about that as well. Kirova sighed and looked around the hall for something – or someone.

"Well, I can't seem to find him but his name is Dimitri Belikov. He followed the princess around wherever she went and was always prepared to handle any kind of danger." I froze and stared at Kirova with wide eyes.

"Dimitri was following Lissa all that time?" I exclaimed. How could I not know about this? Is this some kind of joke, it had to be because Dimitri would've told me otherwise.

"Yes Ms. Hathaway." Kirova's answer was quick and I started to walk away. Away from this graduation dance, away from my mother, away form Dimitri…

The knocks were firm and I knew exactly who stood outside my door before he even spoke up. "Roza open up, I know you're in there. Why did you leave without telling me? Are you okay, do you need anything? Roza please open, why won't you do it? If you don't I'll break the door." He didn't stop talking through the door and in the end he won. I stood up from my bed and looked into the mirror. My cheeks and eyes were red from the tears that had been pouring down recently. I wiped away the remaining tears and then headed for the door. I opened it and outside stood Dimitri leaning against the doorframe. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Roza, what's wrong? What the hell is going on, has someone hurt you?" He stepped inside without needing an invitation and I closed the door behind him.

I felt myself tense when he touched my shoulder with his hand. I felt so betrayed by him. How could he lie about such a thing like this?

"I know that you followed Lissa in California!" I blurt out and Dimitri gives me a sad look.

"Rose let me explain to you why-" He started but cut himself off and sighed. Therefore I took the word, "You don't have to explain because I understand but that's the worst part. I finally understand what all this is about. You and me being together while people are dying every day. We need to save those people because we are their only hope. I love you, I love you so, so much Dimitri but really?" I laugh wickedly. "Did we ever think that this would work? Oh, for god sake, of course it would. You and I are going to be a team comrade. Let's stay friends while we still like each other and let's end this messed up shit while we still have a reason to." I don't know what I was saying, I was just rambling.

"From where is this coming?" Dimitri asked and gave my hand that he'd taken in his own, a light squeeze. I shrugged, not wanting to explain everything about my mother and how betrayed I'd felt by seeing her. He didn't need my problems on his shoulders as well.

"I'm just telling you the facts. Everyday there's someone dying and I should save them." Dimitri chuckled but not with his usual happy tone. This time he sounded annoyed, irritated, almost angry but that anger was mixed with sorrow.

"What? Are _you_ supposed to save all those people? You really think that just because we're not together you can save more lives? That doesn't even make sense with Rose-logic." I shook my head.

"Maybe not to you but to me it does and it's time for me to end what hell I started. Nothing would be like this if I hadn't been so damn reckless that night and kissed you. We wouldn't know each other and I would still be in California, still failing English and chemistry and history and all other subjects you can imagine. I would be where my mother would want me to be, not that I care but-" Dimitri just started wide eyed at me and cut me off.

"What does Janine has to do with this?" He snapped.

"Everything Dimitri!" I shot back. "I met my mother for the first time in eighteen years today. She was nothing like I'd imagined her to be. I don't know her and she didn't even give a simple, "hello Rose, how have you been the last eighteen years?". Isn't that the least selfish you think?" I finished my sentence with that and after none of us said as much as a pipe to each other. Finally Dimitri spoke up.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" He asked and his eyes – no, his whole face looked so hurt because he knew what was coming. I took minutes for me to reply because I didn't know how to say the words. How was I supposed to form them when I'd deleted them from my memory because I'd thought I'd never have to use them again? There was suddenly like a light bulb got back it's electricity in my head and I said the finishing words,

"I'm breaking up with you."

Lissa didn't need to know what had happened to know that I was sad when she found me paralyzed in my room, just standing and starring into the empty space. She'd gotten me to finally sit down on the bed and now I was wrapped in her arms, crying my eyes out. What had I done? I'd seriously ended things with Dimitri and now he was never going to want me back. _No, you don't want him back Rose! It's him who'll beg on his knees to get you back and you won't back down. You've broken up and you're not getting back together. _

Still… I wanted to be in his arms right now. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be okay even though my mother was here: that we would make it because our love survived everything but clearly it didn't.

The day after the prom was horrible and I decided to skip all lessons after lunch. Alberta had asked if I was feeling okay and I lied and told her that I was just tired after yesterday. She'd actually agreed to let me stay in my room for the rest of tomorrow as well. I hadn't heard or seen Dimitri since we'd broken up and I was kind of relieved because of it.

So now I was just sitting on my room with head in my hands, crying – again.

I couldn't seem to stop and I didn't know if I wanted to, really. I only knew I still wanted Dimitri but I guess that it had been the right thing to do.

I laughed at myself for thinking these kind of thoughts. I'd always told myself that Dimitri would be the one to break up with me and yet, here I was, crying over the man I loved and had broken up with because of no reason at all. I wasn't the responsible. Suddenly I don't even know why I broke up with him. Was it really all those stupid reasons? The age difference, that he was my mentor, the fact that we'd be guarding Lissa together, whatever the reason was I didn't understand it.

I walked down to the cafeteria to eat dinner and then for a split second I could feel that feeling of him being around. I scanned the cafeteria and as expected Dimitri was sitting there, his eyes locked with mine and we just stared at each other. Lissa waved me over to her table but I shook my head. _Are you okay Rose?_ Lissa spoke to me through the bond, something she'd learned to do lately. I was meeting some people to discuss this weird bond soon and hoped that we'd find out a lot about it. I nodded and gave a small smile before turning around. I started walking out but walked into someone and fell. My head hit something hard and I didn't have time to think before I could feel the terrible pain at the back of my head. I could hear footsteps coming closer and then all of a sudden Dimitri's face was the only thing I could see. His strong arms wrapped around me but everything was turning into a blur. Someone said, "She just fell and hit her head." Another said, "Oh my god, get her to the hospital, maybe we need to call 911?" And among with others, some were screaming, "There's blood everywhere!" I wanted to laugh at their reactions. I'd just tripped and hit my head, what was the worst that could happen?

"Roza stay with me Roza!" It was the only voice that mattered to me. I tried to look at him but I couldn't. I just stared into the empty space until there was nothing left to see except darkness. I wanted to reach up and pull Dimitri down to kiss me but nothing would move and soon I just vanished into an endless darkness where I couldn't tell what was up and what was down.

**Sorry for leaving you hanging here. So why do you think Rose broke up with Dimitri, is there any guesses out there because there's definitely a reason and I'll leave it to you to guess it right. So what do you think? Next chapter will be even more drama and what was it that made Rose hit her head so bad? More guesses? The more reviews the quicker updates ;) Love you all guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! Thank you for your reviews! Be sure to check out an awesome Hunger Games story by QueenofYourDream called Something Else. I'm her beta. **

**Well, hang in there, this is going to get really nasty …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters. **

To be honest, I thought that I would never wake up but of course I did. I wished I hadn't. Right by my side, holding my hand, sat Dimitri. My eyelids fluttered open and I stared into his warm, deep eyes. It was like bathing in melted chocolate. He reached up and brushed away a strand of hair that had stuck to my forehead.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" He asked and blinked. When I remembered what had happened everything suddenly hurt. My head, my whole body but what hurt the most was my heart…

"What are you doing here?" I hissed and he pulled away with a heavy sigh.

"Rose, I know that you're upset with me but please, at least let me worry about you. Try to be a little emphatic. If you were me what would you have done? I'm not you though and your conclusions don't match mine. Let me explain everything to you but not now, not here." His words were so soft and I wished that I was in the state of giving second chances – but I wasn't. I tried to sit up but Dimitri stopped me by pushing me down.

"Lie down." He said and then I snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened and I sighed but didn't let him lose eye contact with me. "Let me do what I see is right. From this day on I don't want you to talk to me. I want you to act like I'm a student that you despise and I'll give you a reason to do that." Before he could react I brought up my fist and hit him hard. I thought that I could hear his jaw crack, but I actually hoped I hadn't. That wasn't the kind of damage I wanted to cause him. His eyes turned wide as he turned to look at me but the worst part was that he didn't seem angry, only hurt. I couldn't stay here any longer so I got up and left even though the pain was killing me. Before I left I turned around at the door opening and my eyes met Dimitri's and I said quietly,

"Goodbye Dimitri."

"What are you talking about Rose? What are you saying?" Lissa exclaimed after I'd told her about my decision.

"I'm leaving St. Vladmir. The whole reason I came here was to be with you. I've thought and maybe it's safer for you to have someone more experienced as your guardian. I've been training for half a year and Lissa, that's not enough. You're a princess and you need someone who can truly protect you." I answered with a sad tone in my voice. Lissa stood up, outraged – I'd never seen her this angry, ever.

"You are more capable of protecting me than anyone else at this school can. No guardian could be at where you're today after such small amount of training." I shook my head and stood up as well, calmer than her.

"Stop it Liss." I started and then looked to the door of my room. "Someone's eavesdropping." I finished quietly and sat down on my head again, head in my hands, trying to keep the tears in. I was tough, I didn't cry, never ever did I cry. Lissa walked over to the door, swinging it open with a force I hadn't known she possessed. Outside stood Christian, Eddie, Mason and Adrian. I sighed in disbelief.

"Really guys?" Lissa yelled and dragged them all into the room. After checking the hallway for more people, she slammed the door closed.

"You can't leave St. Vladmir Rose!" Mason exclaimed after Lissa had closed the door. I stood up once again, pacing around my – now very crowded – room.

"I'm sorry Mase but I have no choice. All this information is too much for me." Now everyone looked confused. Then I remembered that I'd only told Dimitri about my mother coming to the school. The memory of what I'd done to Dimitri hurt me as much as it must have hurt him – both me breaking up with him and hitting him in the face.

"I met my mother…" I said and Lissa's confused expression turned into a sad one, same with Adrian. They were the only ones who knew what my mother had done to me.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." Lissa said softly, wrapping me up in her arms like a child. I soon pulled away from her and gestured towards the door.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you all to leave. I have a lesson right now and you do two." The last part was directed to Eddie and Mason. We had practice with Alberta and it was my very first practice with her. I usually had practice with Dimitri at these times but since I'd stopped going to them now I could go here instead. I was kind of excited over having Alberta; I liked her enough to not question her.

Arriving to the lesson Alberta looked – surprisingly enough – delighted to see me.

"Guardian Petrov, I can explain why I'm here-" I started but she cut me off, chuckling.

"Oh don't worry, I already know. I'm happy to see that he told you. I was unsure if he'd be able to get a hold of you after what happened." Alberta frowned now and I swallowed hard. Had Dimitri told her about our fight? How much? Did she know I'd hit him?

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." I lied in hope of getting away with all fingers left on my hands – not cut off.

"About Belikov being your class's substitute today. He didn't tell you?" Alberta looked surprised and I tried to smile but suddenly the whole world was falling apart underneath me.

"No, he and I have had, ehm, kind of an "anti-social" teacher-student relationship lately…" I hesitated but my eyes had caught something – better said, someone. Dimitri had just walked into the gym and he looked so damn good in his loose, black t-shirt and black training trousers. He caught me starring at me and nodded as a greeting and I did it back to him.

Alberta got everyone's attention when she yelled loudly over the hall so that everyone could hear her.

"Attention everyone! I'm very sorry about this but because of certain conflicts I'm forced to ask Guardian Belikov to take over my classes for the upcoming weeks. Please behave; Guardian Belikov is very kind to do this." I wanted to scream – literally.

When Alberta walked out and Dimitri started giving us instructions I was the only one to not obey. As the whole class had left the gym and went out to run, I stayed with Dimitri in the gym.

"I need to talk to you." I said quietly. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me and he wasn't looking at me with that warmth and love he used to.

"Fine, I don't recall it being me telling you not to talk to me –"

"I'm leaving ." I cut him off abruptly, never lifting my eyes from my feet. An awkward silence fell between us but finally he managed to say,

"You're… leaving." I nodded and tried to develop without bursting out into tears.

"I'm going back to California and I'm going to leave everything that has happened behind me. I have to. It's the only right thing to do." I still didn't look at him. Suddenly he laughed but there wasn't any joy in it. More like annoyance and sorrow.

"No it's not the right to do and you know it but I won't stop you. I won't hold you back, because _that's_ the right thing to do. Too bad though, you would've made a great guardian." Dimitri's laugh faded quickly and there was only sadness in this room.

"Well, I should get going. I have to tell Kirova about my decision." I started to walk away but stopped when Dimitri's voice filled the room again.

"Does she know? Does Lissa know that you're leaving, _why_ you're leaving?"

"She does know I'm leaving but not why, no." He nodded in response and I left with the promise that I, Rose Hathaway would never, ever cry over Dimitri Belikov again…

**Sorry for this late UD but school has started off rough and will continue being rough but hang in there. I've gotten lots of angry PM's because I split up Rose and Dimitri and I won't spoil if they're getting together again or not. So instead I decided that if you do want to know what's going to happen, PM me and tell me that you want to know (what you want to know) and I'll make it happen. **

**I'm trying right now to prepare more chapters so that I can UD at least once a week but hang in there! Love you all, don't forget to leave a review or you may never know how this catastrophe is going to end…**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's me again! So this chapter will contain more information about Rose's past, how she met Lissa, how she grew up and met the others etc. Also I want your help so please, please, PLEASE help me: Do you want me to write a chapter from Dimitri's POV so that you can know his thoughts about this whole mess? Please answer by review because it's easier to keep track of them. Don't think, someone else can do it because I need EVERYBODY'S help for a bigger vote! If you don't answer I won't be able to complete any more chapters and prepare them…**

I don't know what was the hardest, leaving St. Vladmir or Lissa behind me. Okay, it wasn't that hard of a choice. St. Vladmir had gotten me many friends but Lissa was me and I was her – literally. I wondered if I could visit her through the bond if I practiced control so that I didn't just sink into her head whenever…

I was sitting in front of Kirova and Alberta and against the wall Dimitri stood with his guardian mask on perfect place.

"We're very sad over you leaving the Academy and if there's anything that's wrong you should talk to us instead of –" Alberta started but I cut her off – something I usually did these last few days.

"No I've decided that my life before the Academy was better and that's it." I stood up but before opening the door someone grabbed my arm which made me stop and tense. My first instinct was to do some "crazy-guardian-move" but when realizing it could be some of the guardians or even Alberta I just turned. It wasn't Alberta but she was looking: just like everybody else in this room. The one who'd grabbed my arm was Dimitri and his eyes looked pained.

"I'll drive you back to California." He said and he sounded almost pleadingly.

"No need Guardian Belikov, I'll take the bus or a train or whatever's needed to get from Montana to California. I'm capable of taking care of myself." I answered, trying to sound as calm as possible but truth to be told: I wasn't calm at all. I was freaking out about him talking to me, touching me.

"I never said that. It's just a nice thing to do, don't you think? And also, it kind of wasn't an option for you to choose." Without thinking I nodded. _Curse you Hathaway and your weakness for Russian accents!_

Dimitri gestured for me to get into the SUV and I did after him opening the door for me. Soon he joined me inside the car and I hoped that this wasn't going to take long but I knew that it would. Hell, we were practically going to travel across the whole fucking country together and it would take days!

"You fastened your seatbelt?" He asked and I nodded, slumped back into my seat and with arms crossed over my chest. He fastened his own and we were on our way.

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_

Dimitri and I had travelled for over four hours and had barely said a word to the other so I was surprised when Dimitri asked me,

"Are you hungry." I was, god I was starving! I nodded eagerly and when I looked at him I saw a hint of an amused smile on his lips. I hoped he didn't catch me looking at him since he was keeping his eyes on the road but I was guessing that he could even though he didn't show it. He drove up in front of a restaurant and we both got out of the car. I had barely gotten to stretch out my legs except for when we were refuelling.

"Ah that's nice." Dimitri said, stretching out his tall figure. I couldn't do else but look at him and the way his body leaned in the perfect ways. This time he did catch me looking at him and he tried a small smile. I blushed and started walking into the restaurant.

It was the worst place he could've picked because of the romantic tension inside. Not only that: there were only couples inside. Married people with their children and unmarried people with their children or just couples. I felt quite uncomfortable where I stood beside the man of hotness – my ex boyfriend – and even more when women – even the married ones – dropped their chins to the floor at the sight of Dimitri.

"You coming?" He smiled towards me and offered me to take his hand but instead I walked past him and up to the counter where you ordered a table.

"A table for two?" The man said and I nodded. Dimitri was by my side in a second and he stood so close that I could feel the scent of his aftershave – which I loved.

Dimitri and I got our table and as we sat down I could finally relax – even with Dimitri in my presence: maybe was it even because of him I could relax.

"Look Rose, I want to talk about what happened between you and me. The reason I didn't tell you about Lissa was because I thought I was protecting you. I love you Roza, you can't change my mind for me." For once I let him finish without me interrupting him.

"And I love you but not even those feelings can make me forget what you did. The worst part is that I trusted that you were different from everyone else in my life that have betrayed me but that was yet another lie." Dimitri looked hurt and frustrated at the same time.

"Roza, I don't know what to say because well… everything I try to tell you will only make this worse. If love isn't enough to get you back than nothing is because love is everything. Love is family, friends and relationships and I love you. Everything I said up on that stage on the graduation prom was true – is true." Dimitri gripped my hand tightly in his own and squeezed. I didn't pull back at first but after a minute I snatched my hand from his grip and glared angrily at him.

"You say you love me but if you really, really did love me you would leave me alone! Especially when I ask you to and still, here you are. I asked you one simple thing: to stay away from me and you didn't obey so I want you to get into that car and drive back to Montana because I refuse to get into that car with you again and I'm leaving – now!" I yelled and stood up so harshly that the chair fell back behind me. With angry steps, I walked out from the restaurant and away from Dimitri but he followed me.

"Rose wait, I'm sorry okay? But the request you made is impossible for me to fulfil, I can't leave you alone! I. Love. You. Roza, and you love me too, enough to forgive me if you only try! Don't you want to be Lissa's guardian?" Dimitri's voice was soft and soon I felt him take my hand. I turned to face him and gave him a sad smile, mirroring my feelings.

"Of course I want to but she can get someone much better – someone like you. I forgive you Dimitri, you hear me? I forgive you but I can't go back. Too much has happened and I don't belong in your world. Goodbye." It all came out as a whisper. I stood on my tip toes and with my hands around Dimitri's neck I kissed him for the last time…

I got home late and I was exhausted. I'd been travelling for three days in a row without sleeping and I was finally home in my old apartment. I'd been sharing it with Lissa but now I was living here alone. Lissa… The memory of her made my whole body and heart ache.

I remembered the first day that we met. We were both seven years old and she was on a trip with her parents. When Lissa couldn't tear herself away from me and I was a little girl living on my own, the Dragomir's took me in and we moved here to California. They raised me together with Lissa and her brother Andre. But then the car accident occurred and everyone except for Lissa died – including me. Thanks to her I was alive today because she'd healed her with her spirit and I could never give her enough to repay her for that. She'd given me what everyone valued most: life.

Then we met Christian and Adrian and we all became friends. I couldn't do else but admire Lissa for being such a great actress since she'd known them both the whole time but pretended like she hadn't. She and Christian hadn't been a couple though but they'd known her and been sent out to look after her. Adrian who was older was supposed to be a responsible role model but I guess they picked the wrong guy for that mission. I'd had a brief relationship with Adrian as well but it wasn't anything that developed into something big. No, we'd liked each other – even loved the other – but we both agreed that the two of us weren't "meant to be".

The night when we played Truth or Dare there'd been me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Sydney (I wondered what she was up to today), Emily, Kelly and Tristan. And then I met Dimitri. I still remember the kiss we share like it was yesterday.

Finally I was done making the bed and I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

California was the same as I remembered it. The same blue heaven and the same old friends only this time I was alone without either Lissa, Christian or Adrian.

I was soon back to my old routines and tonight I would go out with some of my old friends: Emily, Tristan and Kelly. I'd known Tristan for the longest time. He was a little taller than me with short dark blond hair and hazel eyes. For the night I chose a blood red, strapless and tight dress that showed off all of my curves and ended just underneath my ass. When I met my friends outside the most popular club in town where everyone who longed to get drunk was, they all smiled with joy.

"Looks like the old Hathaway is back." Emily exclaimed and hugged me. I smirked to them all as Emily finally let go.

"Oh she's not only back. She on top!" I shouted and we all ran in.

The whole night was me getting attention by dancing on tables, making out with hot guys, screaming and shouting, drinking and turning on every guy – some girls – that watched me. I ended up on the dance floor making out with Tristan. We were both drunk as hell and he touched me everywhere he could. He kissed my neck, giving me small bites now and then.

"Come on." His breathing was unsteady and he was clearly turned on.

"Where are we going?" I asked and everything suddenly spinning around me. I needed to sit down but Tristan pulled me with me. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear,

"I want to get to my apartment and have some more fun." I shook my head.

"No Tristan, I'm super drunk. I can't sleep with you. I need to sit down." He nodded and led me to the bar where I could finally sit. He gave me a glass of water.

"You don't want to have sex with me because I'm your friend?" He asked almost sounding disappointed.

"That's one reason but it's not the only reason. I'm too drunk and, well…"

"What?" I hesitated and then finally thought that it wasn't anything to be ashamed over.

"I'm a virgin." I answered honestly. Tristan's eyes widened after I finished my sentence. I shrugged and sighed before continuing, "Don't take it personally but I don't want for you to be my first because, well, I don't really feel love towards you." He nodded slowly considering my words.

"I don't know why you left California or why you left but I'm pretty sure that you had a good reason. Neither am I sure about why you've come back but know that I'm here for you and you don't have to get drunk and dance on tables to get my attention because you have it all. Hell, you've had it since we were little kids. I like you – a lot – Rose and I don't think that I can stop." Was this some kind of love confession?

"Tristan I just told you that –"

"That you don't feel love towards me." He finished for me. "Though I want you to give me one chance to proof to you that you can be happy with me too." I almost fell off the bar chair.

"You want us to start dating?" I asked, my eyes wide and my voice high. He nodded without saying anything else.

"Tristan, I kind of just got out of a relation…" I hesitated but then finished, "but I guess that it would hurt to give it a try."

**I will leave you hanging here. Next chapter will be longer because it'll contain more. Maybe you think right now, what the hell just happened? Well, you'll see. Rose is being kind of reckless now, she's back to being young and wild and how far is she going to take this relationship with Tristan? Read and Review to find out! Also don't forget to answer my question from before! Love, XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back with another chapter! So since you wanted a chapter from Dimitri's POV, here it is! Hope you'll like it! Don't forget to review after reading, I need those reviews. I'm trying to reach the amount of 60 reviews right now so please help me! Love you all very much for reading, XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters**

**D POV**

I was seriously starting to wonder when someone would come up here to my room and ask me what the hell was happening. I'd broken the sink in the bathroom so now the pieces were spread across the whole bathroom floor. I'd also completely destroyed _two_ pillows and my bedside lamp. I was so angry with myself and it seemed like all of my self-control was gone. How could someone have that kind of affect on me? Roza did… I was such an idiot, I should've told her sooner before she found out from someone else.

So yet another outbreak started. I had no control over my emotions, I was overwhelmed by them. I missed her so, so much. I wanted to have her here with me but she'd even sent me away at the restaurant.

"Guardian Belikov, is everything okay in there?" I was brought back to reality by a knock on my door and Alberta Petrov's voice. _Great_, I thought before heading to the door and opening a little bit but not enough for her to be able to see the mess in my room.

"Guardian Petrov." I greeted her with a quick nod of my head.

"Is everything alright? I heard a lot of noise coming from your room and have ever since you returned from California. I still can't believe how quick it went, there must've been no traffic at all for you to get back here so fast." _And still I stayed at a motel for a few days…_

"Everything's fine. I have to leave though, I have a class soon."

"Thank you once again for taking over my classes. I mean, after all, you only ever trained Rose and well… You know what, never mind. I think that having Rose is almost worse than a whole class full of seventeen year olds." Alberta chuckled and so did I but truth to be told: thinking of Rose made my heart ache.

"I guess." I said and headed out.

When I arrived at the gym the class was already stretching. I saw on the clock that I was ten minutes late. Damn it!

"Sorry that I'm late but I was, ehm, preoccupied." I announced to the class and that got their attention. Everyone respected me, some were even afraid when they saw my molnija marks. Rose had told me about the nickname I was given by the students: "God". I'd once heard Rose and that red-haired boy Ashford and they created a different version of it, "Anti-social God". I'd gotten back on her for that by tickling her through the night until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Have anyone seen Rose by the way?" A girl asked – I couldn't remember her name – and Ashford gave me a long look and I took the responsibility of telling everyone about Rose.

"Rose has left St. Vladmir." My voice was stern with no emotions and even for being me it sounded very cold-hearted. My mentor student had left the Academy and I was showing no emotions over it what so ever.

I let the lesson start and throughout it I heard people talk both good and bad stuff about Rose. By the end there was two dhampir girls who had a conversation about her and I felt something snap inside me when one of them said,

"I can almost bet money on that Rose got knocked up because she slept around with so many Moroi guys and she had no other choice than to leave. I mean, she must've been a bloodwhore before coming here. There's no chance she could've been hidden away from her true nature for so long." I walked straight up to the girl and pointed toward the exit that lead straight outside. It was raining so much that if you just went outside for a few seconds it was like someone had poured a bucket of water over your head.

"I want to see forty laps in no less than thirty minutes." I said sternly and the girl gaped wide-eyed at me.

"But –" She started but I cut her off.

"No "buts", forty laps or you'll stay here to do fifty afterwards." As soon as she was out the door I stood tall and yelled across the room.

"I will not accept disrespect towards other students – former ones or not. If you can't follow that rule, you will not attend this class and that will have its consequences." Everything turned silent and when I looked at the clock it was five minutes left.

"Pack up and get out of here." I finished and started to pack up myself.

This day was going to be long…

"Belikov!" I turned around to see Stan Alto running towards me.

"Guardian Alto, is everything in its place?" I asked, frowning. He nodded and gestured toward the hall that lead to some classrooms and Headmistress Kirova's office.

"There's an old friend of yours, wanting to see you in Headmistress Kirova's office." Stan explained and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"An old friend of mine? Who?" I asked and Stan shrugged.

"I don't know, guess you'll have to find out."

I headed toward Kirova's office and when opening the door I think I was transferred into a shock-state. It was true what Stan had told me. An old friend of mine was indeed sitting in Kirova's office.

"Dimitri!" The girl waiting for me was no one less than Natasha Ozera. She stood up and threw herself around my neck in a hug. I was too surprised to hug her back.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" I asked, straining to say the words. Tasha pulled away and grinned up at me.

"Can't an aunt visit her nephew?" Oh that was true… Christian Ozera was Tasha's nephew and after Christian's parents – Moira and Lucas Ozera – had willingly turned strigoi and left Christian, Tasha had been the one to take care of him. "And…" Tasha continued but hesitated, unsure if to speak or not. I got the message.

"Maybe I could take you for a walk, catch up on the last few years." I said and smiled. She hooked her arm together with mine and we walked away. As soon as we were out of hearing for the others Tasha sighed loudly.

"Oh man, that was something. Thanks for getting me out of there." She looked back over her shoulder once more. "What's been going on around here lately?" I shrugged.

"Nothing out of the usual I guess. Though I have taken over one of Alberta Petrov's classes after… ehm…" I stopped when coming to the part where I talked about Rose. _Damn it Dimitri! Snap out of it! You can't think of her forever._

Tasha raised an eyebrow and I almost burst out laughing. Roza had tried to do that so many times but she's never succeeded. _Stop thinking about Rose!_

"Is something the matter?" Tasha asked, putting one hand on my chest. I didn't like the touch, not when I knew how I used to feel when Rose touched me there. _Oh give it a rest already!_

"No, I just. I'm still a little, ehm, sad. I don't know if it's the right word to use but "sad", I guess it's kind of right." I was talking more to myself than to Tasha right now.

"Right for what Dimitri?" When I looked at Tasha now, she looked worried. I smiled to try to calm her.

"I was mentoring a dhampir girl that had been hidden away from the vampire world and when she found out, well… she had no clue about what we did as guardians. She left St. Vladmir just last week but I miss her very much. I don't really know but I think that I could call her my friend." I made a face at the last part. More like a lover…

"I see. Well hopefully it was the right decision for her to leave.

"I hope so too." Truth to be told: I really did, for her sake. I loved her and I had to support her every decision. Even if I truly wished that she'd come back to me.

It was nice to have Tasha here. She was probably my best friend and I knew that if I told her the truth about Rose, she wouldn't judge me. She and I walked around campus and then we met Christian and Lissa. Christian was trying to comfort Lissa who was clearly upset over something. When we got closer I could hear what she was saying but couldn't tell what it was about though.

"It's not like her Christian! Rose doesn't just set off with anyone into the sunset, she doesn't always think it through that clearly but just because I told her that she was doing a huge mistake, she refuses to text me back! What's happened to her?" Lissa exclaimed and I suddenly understood. Rose had met someone else.

Part of me wanted to scream but I took a deep breath and approached them together with Tasha. She was very happy over getting to see Christian after a long time of being apart from him.

"Oh Christian, I've missed you so much." She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"I missed you too Aunt Tasha. How have you been the past months?"

"Fine, just fine. I'm sorry to change the subject but Rose? Is that the girl you were mentoring Dimitri?" Tasha turned to me and I nodded. Lissa frowned as she checked her phone.

"Still nothing…" She sighed and I took my chance to find out more about this: though I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"Has something happened to Rose?" I asked. Lissa shook her head.

"It's nothing important Guardian Belikov." Lissa assured me but I didn't believe her.

"Princess, if something's wrong I'd like to know. I care about her too." I said honestly. Lissa nodded and bit her lip, looking at Christian as if begging for help. I looked between the two of them, confused. What could be so bad that they wouldn't tell me?

"Rose has kind of started dating this guy but she was drunk last night when they got together and well, it all kind of seemed like a mistake this morning. I'm just worried sick about her when she's not here with me and neither does she want me to be there with her. It worries me." Lissa explained and she got that frown back again. Christian took her hand in his and she looked a little comforted by the gesture. "Well we better get going. We have a class in five. It was nice to meet you Lady Ozera." Lissa said her goodbye.

"Please, it's just Tasha. I don't like those formal titles." Tasha smiled and gave Lissa an understanding look. "Don't worry about your friend. She will be okay." Tasha assured Lissa and I think that it did good for her.

As I was alone on my room I stood starring at the phone – that wasn't mine. I'd taken Lissa's phone – on purpose. I know that it wasn't very heroic of me but I needed to hear Rose's voice. I was missing her and she didn't answer my calls. Perhaps she would pick up when it was Lissa's number. I swore to myself for taking Lissa's phone but right now I didn't a fuck about it. I dialled Rose's number that I could still remember without any harder considerations.

The tones sounded and I waited for her to pick up. I ended up at her voicemail. Damn it! I tried again and again and again… I just sat calling her over and over again and I hadn't even noticed that she'd answered.

"Hello? Lissa? Are you there?" Her voice, soft as silk and a little worry.

"Rose…" My voice came out as a whisper but it was like she could still remember it.

"Who is this? What have you done to Lissa?" Rose demanded to know and I understood that maybe after calling thousands of times and then someone else but Lissa answers, it might seem suspicious.

"Roza it's me, Dimitri. I need to talk to you, please listen!" I begged and she went silent for minutes.

"Dimitri? Why do you have Lissa's phone. Damn her for lending it to you!" She exclaimed and I bit my lip. Here goes nothing…

"I kind of took it from her." I was once again met by silence.

"Look Rose, I've destroyed half of my belongings already, please don't make me do the same to the other half." I started and I could almost see her smile in front of me.

"Talk." She said and her voice was soft, weird enough.

"I want to be your friend Rose. I want you to answer my calls and texts. I can't let go of you and if you don't want to be in a romantic relationship with me then at least let us be friends. We can talk, you can tell me about California and…" I paused considering my next words carefully. "Maybe I could visit you some time. Just to say hello face to face."

Rose considered it – I thought, or maybe she was only pretending to.

"Dimitri, I -" I cut her off,

"Please Roza, you're seriously killing me. I get it, I got my punishment but you need to let me in. I need to be able to at least talk to you." I begged her and after more silence she finally said,

"Okay. Let's be friends, talk by phone and text but I can't be with you." I think I heard her mumble to herself, "not yet" and my heart lifted. It felt like I was a lot lighter: like a heavy weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"You just made my day a hell lot better."

**You see? They're not beyond hope! There's still love in the air and even if they're taking baby-steps they do get closer. Don't forget to review and please tell me if you'd like another D POV in the future :) XOXO **

**NOW REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Loves! Here's the next chapter of My Dare Became My Best Friend. **

**This chapter will contain more of little parts of Rose's life until the next chapter where there'll be a special scene for you all!**

**There's a little information for you at the bottom A/N.**

**Don't forget to review after reading! **

"So how was your weekend. I'm guessing you were out with friends since you didn't pick up when I called."

"Yeah, ehm, I could barely answer the phone. The music was very loud at the club so I didn't hear when you called." I answered Dimitri and he sighed.

"Rose, I beg you not to get drunk everyday. It's not good for your health." Dimitri muttered.

"Oh come on comrade. Relax! I'm seventeen, almost eighteen and I'm very much capable of taking care of myself. If you come here soon, I'll show you how to party – for real." I smirked and imagined him smiling at that.

"I will." He promised.

I'd been away from Montana and St. Vladmir the whole winter now. Dimitri hadn't come here yet but I really hoped that he would. I'd learned to accept him as my friend and we often talked over the phone. Sometimes I was caught in class, texting with him.

"Look I got to go but I'll text you in my history class, I promise. Lo –" I cut myself off. I'd been on the verge of saying, "Love you" but stopped myself before it was too late. "Later." I said instead.

He was the one to hang up and I felt lonely in my apartment without his voice right by my ear. I'd turn eighteen within two weeks: maybe I should ask him to come here? Maybe ask him to bring Lissa too. I wanted to see him so badly.

The next week we'd made plans. He wasn't able to come to my birthday but the week after he promised that he'd drive down to California. Kirova had been mean enough to refuse to let Lissa leave the Academy and she had to wait for the break. Only then could she come and Dimitri said that if she wanted him to, he'd drive her. I was sad that he couldn't make it to my birthday but happy that I'd soon get to see him.

Tristan called me later that night and asked me if we could have dinner together. I had been avoiding him for over three weeks now – how I managed to keep myself hidden was a mystery even to me – and so I understood that I had no choice but to accept. Eventually I was going to break up with him, I had no feelings for him at all – well, only friendly ones.

We met up outside the apartment building and together, hand in hand we walked to the restaurant where Tristan had booked us a table. During dinner he talked but I just sat there, picking in my food with the fork. After a while Tristan had apparently had enough.

"What the hell is wrong Rose? You haven't eaten anything and you don't want dessert. Is something wrong?" He asked in a loud voice. I looked around only to be met by other's gazing at us.

"No, nothing's wrong." I replied casually. Tristan slammed his fist into the table and I recoiled, almost causing the chair to fall backwards.

"Tell me! Are you cheating on me with another man? Is someone abusing you? Is that why you left? With some guy and now you're back, afraid he'll come back as well?" I gave Tristan an angry glare.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me that kind of stuff. Yes I did leave with a man, someone you'll never be because I loved him and that's something I'll never feel about you!" I yelled at him, standing up which caused people to stare in disbelief at the scene playing out in front of them.

I left without another word…

Dimitri laughed as I told him about my date with Tristan.

"That does sound like you." He chuckled and I sighed heavily. Tristan was my friend, or at least he'd been that before my outburst at him.

"I'm just so angry. I can't believe that I let myself get fooled by that jerk!" I said between gritted teeth. He couldn't really expect much from me from now on.

Silence fell between us and then I finally said,

"I miss you Dimitri. I miss you so much and I wish that you could be here with me, right now." Dimitri sighed sadly.

"I wish that I could be there with you too Roza." In that moment I knew: I still loved Dimitri Belikov with all my heart…

**Short chapter, I know but now you know: Rose still loves Dimitri. And we all know that he still loved her. Maybe the blown out candle's glow will turn into a flame again… **

**Fridays will probably be my update day and hopefully I'll get the chance to update earlier + more, sometimes!**

**Don't forget to leave your review. I haven't gotten lots of them lately and I'm starting to think that maybe you don't want to keep reading this story. I've told you before: if you want to know about Rose and Dimitri's future together then just PM me or leave a review which I can reply to (not as a guest that is). XOXO**


End file.
